Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: Welcome to my idea fic for Super Smash Bros 5, like with what I did with Mario Kart 9, readers can send in their ideas for the game as long as they follow the rules I have set up. Also, this idea story might have its own story to go along with it, depends on how it goes. Get ready for the biggest Smash Bros tournament in the history of gaming. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello my readers, and welcome to my redux of Super Smash Bros Ultra! This will be like my Mario Kart 9 story as I am taking suggestions from the readers in terms of the items, assist trophies, stages, costumes, and modes. I plan on deleting the old version soon enough but in the meantime enjoy this opening chapter as I try to develop a story with this idea fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHJING!**

Every one of the Smash Bros from the past tournaments were sitting in a giant auditorium waiting for a meeting to start. Soon the lights started to dim and a spotlight appears onto the stage where a simple podium is sitting in wait. A big white gloved hand that would fit one someone's right hand floats down above the stage.

"Welcome back everyone to another Super Smash Bros tournament. You all know who I am so I won't waste anyone's time with introductions. I am just glad that all of you were able to make it for another round of this monumental event. However, Masahiro Sakurai has sought fit to send someone new to watch over us while he sets up the tournament," said Master Hand as the fighters started to mutter in concern. "Fear not, the people at headquarters have assured me that he will only be the assistant director for the event so Sakurai will still be checking in every once and a while to make sure things are going smoothly. Please give a big round of applause for our special guest."

The crowd did a slight applause as the new guy came up to the stage, the new person was a young man wearing a black suit, red tie, and a top hat that looked like a rainbow mosaic threw up on it. "Hello everyone, I am known as Dream Guardian but you can call me Mr. S, and I will be in charge of overseeing you guys and all the newcomers for the duration of the event. I hope to be interacting and getting along with all of you," said Mr. S.

"What make you think we are going to listen to you?" said Bowser.

"Yeah, you got no right coming down here and bossing us around like you own the place," yelled King Dedede holding up his hammer ready to smack someone.

"I'm sorry if you all feel this way, but I asked to come unto this project as an assistant director in order to take some of the stress off of Sakurai as this is one of the biggest events in the universe. Sakurai is still in charge of the project but, for the most part I'll be taking most of his duties in terms of organizing the tournament," answered Mr. S.

Bowser was about to get up to roast the new guy but Ganondorf put a hand on the Koopa King's shoulder and stood up. "We appreciate your kind gesture towards Sakurai. I am sure that you will do everything in your power to make sure this event goes smoothly," said Ganondorf with a sinister smile.

"Ganondorf, I'd figured I would have to deal with you sooner or later. Just never thought it would be my first day. Now I know how you villains operate, with a new guy in charge you will try and use this as an opportunity to try and destroy the heroes. Well to bad, because one I am on to you guys and I could smell your evil form outside the room. Two: the people at headquarters gave me special permission to kick you out of this tournament and all future tournaments permanently if you try anything. Third: I have played most of your games and beat them so I know how you work, so I have my eye on you. Fourth: I have a portable blue shell launched loaded with shells with all of your names. In other words, if you even think about doing anything funny, your backside to going to get kicked to the curb. Understood?" asked Mr. S.

"Yes," answered all the villains.

"Alright then, unless there are any more interruptions, I can continue on with the meeting," said Mr. S until Samus raised her hand up. "Yes Ms. Aran?"

"Will we be holding any more interviews for potential newcomers like last time?" asked Samus.

"No, fortunately thanks to you and Link's efforts with the interviews we have more than enough potential candidates and some more that I had suggested to the roster selection board. So there will be no interviews for newcomers, we have enough on the list for a final roster of over one-hundred characters," answered Mr. S and the fighters just made their jaws drop at the mention of having one-hundred fighters in the tournament.

"That's a bit of an overkill, isn't it?" asked Luigi.

"Don't stress out too much about it, we had set up so ground rules for the newcomers that I'll be explaining about today. So we may not even have that many if things go smoothly, but before I do that, I need to address the elephant in the room," said Mr. S before looking at the clone fighters. "Roy, Lucas, Dr. Mario, Wolf, Young Link, Pichu you are all going to be coming back to the roster…" the clone fighters started to cheer before Mr. S continued, "…as DLC."

The fighters stopped cheering and looked at him, "What?!"

"You are going to become DLC, on account of the Smash community not liking clone characters so much I would have to cut you guys out of the roster to avoid clone haters, but I didn't want to cut you guys off the roster entirely so I went for the middle ground. Make you guys DLC so if people wanted you they could have you without having to deal with the fuss of having too many clone characters. Plus, this could be a very good opportunity for you guys to come up with some new moves to make you less like clones if you are interested. If you do manage to come up with some new moves come talk to me and we can discuss it more," explain Mr. S.

The clones breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they were back on the roster for the time being. "Falco, Ganondorf, and Toon Link your jobs are safe since you guys are practically game staples at this point. Ice climbers we have a team working on getting you back into the game for both the NX and the 3DS so best to start training again," said Mr. S as Popo and Nana high fived each other.

"I unfortunately have some bad news for Lucina and Dark Pit. Lucina we plan on removing you from the roster but I'm trying to see if we can make you into an alternate skin for Marth or if fans are willing to make you into a DLC character," stated Mr. S.

"What, how could they do this to me? Why even make me a character and then take me out the next year?" asked Lucina in disbelief.

"Welcome to the club sister," answered Roy.

"Believe me I don't want to do this but after fans being upset with how much of a clone you were to Marth, it makes more sense to make you an alternate skin rather than a totally separate character. But to be honest I thought you and Robin were better choices than Chrom to be included into the roster. No offense to your old man, but the team could use more female reps and you fit the bill perfectly," said Mr. S.

"Thank you Mr. S for trying to keep me in," responded Lucina.

"No problem, until we figure it out, you are still technically on the roster. I'll let you know about our final decision on the matter. In the meantime, I got a job for you to do that could help out with some of the other tournament proceedings, talk to me in my office after the meeting and I'll fill you in on the details," said Mr. S and Lucina just nodded.

"Ok with that out of the way, Dark Pit you are being taken off the roster indefinably. Moving on to the next topic we have," started Mr. S before Dark Pit interrupted.

"What do you mean I'm cut from the roster. Lucina and all the others clones are allowed back into the roster, but I'm not? Just what kind of operation you running here?" yelled Dark Pit.

"Hopefully one that doesn't have problems. Unlike Lucina, who was a major part of her game's story, you brought nothing other than being an angsty version of Pit, so getting you off the roster was not that hard. You are just lucky Pit will have you as an alternate skin. When people found out you were going to be a playable character, the whole community was in an uproar by how much of a clone you were to Pit, especially when we all saw you have taken Zelda's final smash for yours. So with that being said you are off the roster for the duration of the tournament, sorry but there is no way of getting back in," explained Mr. S.

"Why you, I'm going to beat you down until you put me back on the roster," yelled Dark Pit as he ran towards the stage. Mr. S was calm and just pushed a button on the podium and a giant boxing glove came out of the floor and launched Dark Pit through the roof leaving nothing behind but the sound of his screaming.

Everyone listened to the screaming for a minute or two till they heard a thud. "Ah, music to my ears. Could we get a medical team to find Dark Pit?" A med unit went out to find the dark angel. "Now that you have all seen how my fighter disciplinary system works, we can get back to the meeting," said Mr. S as he got his papers in order.

"Next item on this list are the ground rules for how we are setting up the tournament. All the newcomers are going to show me, Sakurai, Reggie and Miyamoto all their moves to see if that make it into the tournament. If they don't have a complete move set or they are too much of a clone to a previous fighter, they don't get in simple as that. However, we do plan on letting any of the newcomers who don't make it a chance to be assist trophies is they wish to do so. We'll let you know who gets in accordingly," explained Mr. S and the fighters nodded in agreement at the rule.

"Next rule is that we are not doing another fighter poll, thanks to that and the interviews we have plenty of possible newcomers to join the fight. So don't worry about people asking about Goku or anyone else in some fighter ballot because we are not doing one," said Mr. S as the fighters breathed a sigh of relief of not going through one of those again.

"Third all the newcomers all have at least one game with Nintendo on their belt to be accepted so they will all have a place here with Nintendo's finest and I checked each and every one of them and they all have some history with Nintendo, so nothing to worry about," said Mr. S.

"That is all the rules pertaining to the newcomers. If you have any questions or concerns, please come see me in my office. Final item of the day is that we are still working on the roster for the assist trophies, as well as the items, stages, Mii costumes, and other stuff are still a little up in the air at this point but we plan of figuring them out and letting you know as we go. That are all the announcements for today, if there are no more questions then I will dismiss this meeting. Thank you all for coming and I look forward to an exciting fighting extravaganza, hope to see you either in my office or somewhere in the mansion. See ya," said Mr. S as he left the stage.

The fighters left the room all discussing about the recent developments brought up in the meeting. "This looks like it could be the biggest Smash Bros. Tournament we ever held," said Mario.

"I couldn't agree more, but I can't help but wonder who Mr. S exactly choose to be this year's newcomers. It puts me a little on edge not knowing who's coming," said Link with Zelda close to him.

"If it's anything like last year's roster, I'm sure we are in for a great time. I'm just worried about Dark Pit trying to attack Mr. S again," said Pit.

"Don't worry Pit as long as Viridi keeps an eye on him we won't have to worry for very long," said Palutena causing the whole group to laugh.

 **D.G.K.A.: And there you go, that is the first chapter of this story reboot, and like it said I have already chosen all of the potential newcomers for the game but if you want to guess who the newcomers are by sending a full move set via review or PM that is fine. I would like to thank Ability King KK for allowing me to reference his story 'New Smash Bros Interviews.' Go check out that story if you want to guess which characters I picked.**

 **For extra clarity on the rules here they are:**

 **1\. All newcomers don't have a permanent spot on the roster. They all need full moves sets in order to stay in the tournament.**

 **2\. No suggesting of other playable characters, there is enough potential newcomers to stratify more than enough fans.**

 **3\. The newcomers must have games primarily on Nintendo consoles and are characters that can actually be obtainable, so no Master Chief or Kratos.**

 **4\. Assist Trophies, items, stages, costumes, and unlock conditions are still up for grab.**

 **5\. Any clones both new and old are going to be DLC, exempt from this is Falco, Ganondorf, and Toon Link.**

 **6\. Any newcomers that don't make it through fighter tryouts can apply for being an assist trophy.**

 **So again thank you for reading and I hope you follow the story and give me a review and let me know what ideas you have for items, assist trophies, stages, or modes you want in the game. With that said I'll see you all later.**


	2. Newcomers Arrive

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra! In this chapter I am going to reveal all the potential newcomers that will be joining the smash fighters if they make it past newcomer tryouts. Before the chapter begins, I want to say thank you for the 49 views and 2 reviews. Seeing people reading my stories brings a smile to my face.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was a late afternoon on the Smash Manor grounds, Master Hand and Mr. S were standing outside waiting for something. The rest of the smashers were inside watching the two overseers and waiting to see what was going on.

"What's going on out there?" asked Pit as he and some of the other smashers were watching through the windows on the second floor of the manor.

"Master Hand and Mr. S are waiting for the potential newcomers to arrive so they can make their final decisions on who joins us this year," answered Zelda.

"How many do you think they'll be this time around?" asked Ike.

"Well since they're sixty of us, and Mr. S talked about a roster of a hundred then there might be a little over forty of them," said Olimar.

"We'll just have to see what this Mr. S has planned," said Samus as she looked at the new guy with untrusting eyes.

Soon two large bus drove up the path to the manor's front doors and stopped in front of the two onlookers. Once the busses came to a complete stop the doors opened up letting loose a crowd of new faces to the smash grounds. All of them were carrying duffel bags and suitcases and were placing them on the ground next to them as they go out.

"Alright settle down, settle down. I need you all to be quiet for a second," said Mr. S but his attempts to control the crowd fell on deft ears. "Come on guys, I'm trying to get your attention here. Can we please get some cooperation here?"

"SILENCE!" yelled Master Hand, this caused everyone in the crowd to stop talking and stand at attention to the two people in charge. Mr. S just stood wide-eyed at this.

"Thanks. Alright now that you have all settled down, we can take roll. When I call your name I would like for you to yell 'Here' or 'Present,' is that understood?" asked Mr. S as the huge group of newcomers yell out in understanding. "Ok then, let's get started. Earthworm Jim?" Earthworm Jim called out showing he was here. "Alright you're here. Shantae and Risky Boots? Check. Vaporeon? Check. Banjo and Kazooie? Check. Bomber Man? Check. Inklings? Check. King K. Rool? Check. Shovel Knight? Check. Rayman? Check. Issac? Check. Dixie Kong? Check. Paper Mario? Check. Waluigi? Check. Wonder Red? Check. Bandana Dee? Bandana Dee? Is there a Bandana Dee in the crowd?" asked Mr. S as a Waddle Dee wearing a bandana comes out of the crowd.

"Ah there you are; I'll just check you off the list. Klonoa? Check. Sora? Check. Captain N? Check. Ray Mk. III? Check. Princess Daisy? Check. Chibi-Robo? Check. Impa? Check. Geno? Check. Krystal? Check. Simon Belmont? Check. Rundas? Check. Lyoyd Irving? Check. Mike Jones? Check. Spectile? Check. Blaziken? Check. Meowth? Check. Hawlucha? Check. Zoroark? Check. Quilava? Check. Harmoknight? Check. Crono? Check. Professor Layton? Check. Phoenix Wright? Check. Amaterasu? Check. Henry Fleming? Check. Lilac? Check. Saki Amamiya? Check. Lana? Check. Linkle? Check. Rash? Check. Kat and Ana? Check. Mangus? Check. Phosphora? Check? Wreck it Ralph? Check. Saberwolf? Check. And Finally Mii Wizard," said Mr. S as he looks at a female mii avatar with a purple shirt, red hair, and a magic wand.

"And that is everyone on the newcomer list. Now then you all know why you are here, but now you are it is time to prove that you are good enough to stay here. Each and every one of you has a chance to be on the roster but first you must show us your moves so to speak. Each of you will be showing your entire move set to me, Sakurai, Reggie, and Miyamoto, after which we will be making our final decision on whether or not to put you on the roster. If you don't make it, we will give you a ride home or you can sign up to become an assist trophy. Those who do make it will become part of the Super Smash Bros tournaments for years to come. Any questions?" Mike Jones raises his hand. "Yes Mike?"

"What do you guys mean by full move sets?" asked Mike Jones.

"Excellent question. What I mean by full move sets is that you need to have a neutral attack, tilt attacks, a dash attack, smash attacks, aerial attacks, ledge attacks, grabs and throws, special attacks, and finally your final smash. Taunts are optional. All we ask is that you don't make yourselves to be a clone of any of the veterans here, otherwise you are out. Any other questions?" asked Mr. S.

No one raised their hand, "Ok good, one more thing I need to cover is that we only plan on only having about 20 of you actually join the roster. I apologized if this is not to your liking but if we put a roster of over 100 characters, things are going to get chaotic, so we have to trim down a bit. Good news though is that if you perform well enough and you weren't chosen for this year's tournament, you will be receiving an invite for next year's tournament," explained Mr. S. "Now then, Master Hand and I are going to escort you all to your rooms that you will be staying in for the duration of the newcomer selection process and the tournament. Follow us." Master Hand and Mr. S lead the group of newcomers towards the manor as the veterans watched them enter the manor.

The smashers went their separate ways to continue on with their daily routine. However, Ganondorf remained as he watched the new visitors come, especially the villains in the group. The evil king smiled and said, "Well it looks like things are shaping up to be a very interesting tournament indeed."

 **D.G.K.A.: And there are the newcomers, the full list is down below if you want a clearer picture of who I got and what things are considered to be full move sets if stated up above, you don't need to come up with how much damage they do only stating what their moves should be. Also thanks to FanficLovingPerson, I am considering letting Dark Pit and Lucina back onto the roster as full characters, although they might need some new moves to feel less like clones; like for example giving Dark Pit Pit's moves set from brawl, and Lucina a new final smash. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Earthworm Jim**

 **Shantae**

 **Risky Boots**

 **Vaporeon**

 **Banjo and Kazooie**

 **Bomber Man**

 **Inkling**

 **King K. Rool**

 **Shovel Knight**

 **Rayman**

 **Issac (Golden Sun)**

 **Dixie Kong**

 **Paper Mario**

 **Waluigi**

 **Wonder Red (Wonderful 101)**

 **Bandana Dee**

 **Klonoa**

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Captain N**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo)**

 **Princess Daisy**

 **Chibi-Robo**

 **Impa**

 **Geno (Super Mario RPG)**

 **Krystal (Star Fox)**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Rundas (Metroid)**

 **Lyoyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

 **Mike Jones (Star Tropics)**

 **Sceptile**

 **Blaziken**

 **Meowth**

 **Hawlucha**

 **Zoroark**

 **Quilava**

 **Harmoknight**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger)**

 **Professor Layton**

 **Phoenix Wright**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Henry Fleming (Code Name Steam)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet)**

 **Saki Amamiya (Sin and Punishment)**

 **Lana (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Linkle (Hyrule Warriors)**

 **Rash (Battletoads)**

 **Kat and Ana (Wario Ware)**

 **Magnus (Kid Icarus)**

 **Phosphora (Kid Icarus)**

 **Wreck it Ralph**

 **Saberwolf (Killer Instinct)**

 **Now with all the newcomers shown I'll leave it to you readers to see who will make it in. Tata for now.**


	3. Unexpected Guest

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another chapter in Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and followed and favorited, you guys are awesome. Also I thank you guys for coming up with some fantastic move sets for the newcomers, but please don't suggest anymore newcomers please, we already have enough as it is. With that said, let's get started.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Night fell over the manor grounds as the potential newcomers were getting settled in so they could be well rested for the events ahead. Mr. S had called everyone in the mansion to meet in ballroom where he had set up a welcoming party for the newcomers so they could get acquainted with the veterans.

Mr. S stood at one end of the ballroom where a makeshift stage was set up and grabbed a microphone in order to address the crowd. "Can I have your attention please?" asked Mr. S as the crowd quieted down. "Thank you, now then allow me to welcome you all to the fifth Super Smash Bros tournament. While not all of you will be fighting in the tournament, I still would like to say that it is a pleasure to have you all here at this wondrous event. The reason for this party is to help you feel more comfortable with your fellow smashers. You will all be living in the manor together so this is my way of helping you all break the ice with one another. Now without further ado let's get this party started."

After Mr. S's speech the smashers both old and possibly new came together and introduced each other. The original eight smashers are welcoming the newcomers wishing them good luck in the newcomer tryouts, the villains were also welcoming all the villain characters who had come as well. Wario and King Dedede were at the food table eating everything in sight. All and all the event was going along smoothly, and that was just how Mr. S liked it, he did not want any trouble during his first few days at the manor. That is until Master Hand came by to bring in news that Mr. S just didn't want.

"Mr. S something has come up that needs our immediate attention," said Master Hand.

"Can't it wait Master Hand, the party just got started and I would like to just enjoy it," responded Mr. S.

"No it can't, someone came onto the manor grounds without our say so," said Master Hand.

After hearing this, Mr. S eyes widened, "Who broke into the manor? Please tell me it's not a leaker."

"Thankfully no, but we still need to figure out what to do with our unexpected guest," said Master Hand.

"You are right, show me where our unexpected guest is," said Mr. S and Master Hand nodded and floated out of the ballroom with Mr. S in tow. A few minutes later Master Hand led Mr. S to a door, "So who exactly is our uninvited guest anyway?"

"See for yourself," said Master Hand as he opened the door allowing Mr. S to walk in.

As soon as Mr. S laid his eyes on their guest all he could say was, "You got to be kidding me." Setting in one of the chairs was Captain Toad. Waving at Mr. S with a smile at his face. "How on earth did you get in here? The walls and gates around the manor grounds should be intruder proof."

"I'm very good in figuring out other ways of getting into places," responded Captain Toad.

"I can see that, but the bigger question is did anyone else follow you in here when you snuck past the security?" asked Mr. S.

Captain Toad shook his head, "Nope, once I got over the walls I plugged the entryway so no one could get in."

Mr. S sighed out in relief," That's good to hear, at least we don't have to worry about any leakers sneaking in. Now then, Captain Toad, WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I wanted to try out to become a newcomer in the next Smash Tournament," answered Captain Toad.

"I'm sorry Toad but the newcomer tryouts are invitation only, and we already sent out all the invitations for all the potential newcomers, so we can't let you even try out let alone in," explained Mr. S as sadness started to appear on the captain's face. "Look, we have to report you to Sakurai for essentially breaking in here. So, until that happens, you can stay here in the manor until morning, in the meantime just don't cause any trouble."

"No problem, you can count on me," said Captain Toad getting back into a happy mood.

"Glad to hear that this is all now taken care of, but now we must return to the ballroom and make sure the smashers haven't done anything to cause significant damage," said Master Hand.

"You're right, let's go," said Mr. S, but Captain Toad was way ahead of the two overseers and was making a mad dash towards the ballroom. "What the…? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," panicked Mr. S as he chased after Captain Toad.

Back at the ballroom, the party seemed to have slowed down towards its end as many of the smashers were mostly just talking while finishing off what remained of the food. Things were relatively quiet until the doors slammed open and came in Captain Toad.

"Hello fellow smashers! Guess who's here to fight with ya," yelled Toad as the room got quiet. Some of the smashers like Princess Peach had looks of concern on their faces, while some had anger on them like Dark Pit, and the rest just had a confused look.

That is until Mr. S came in and said, "Captain Toad you are not fighting in this tournament. You willfully broke onto the manor grounds in hopes of getting into the tournament." The veteran smashers gasped in horror at this news before Mr. S said, "Don't worry Toad was smart enough to block the way he took so luckily, no leakers were able to make their way onto the Smash Grounds. But that still doesn't excuse breaking and entering, so until further notice Captain Toad is our guest and should be treated as such. Alright?"

No one objected to this or said anything at all as the smashers left the ballroom. On the way out Dark Pit passed by Mr. S and bumped his shoulder into the assistant's arm. Mr. S could tell that the smashers were not really happy about the situation. Captain Toad went over to Mario and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom Crew and talked for a little while.

"First Dark Pit attacks me for firing him and now Captain Toad shows up wanting to get into the tournament. What else could go wrong?" asked Mr. S.

"Hades could be here," answered Master Hand.

"Good point, now let's get Toad situated for the night. I just hope we don't get any more uninvited guests," said Mr. S rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Unexpected guests? Do you mean someone like Ayumi Tachibana?" asked Hades showing up out of nowhere.

"GO HOME HADES!" yelled Mr. S and Master Hand.

 **G.G.K.A.: And that is the chapter, I hope you all like it, and I hope to seeing your thoughts on this chapter soon. Also below is a progress bar on how many newcomers move sets have been accepted, meaning that the newcomers are in the tournament. Again thank you for all your great ideas. Can't wait to see more. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Newcomers Accepted: 4/21 (Mii Spellcater does not count)**


	4. Captain Toad's Punishment

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone, to another installment of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. All I got to say is that I am impressed, in the short time I have had this story up I have gotten 400 views, 18 reviews, 4 favs, and 5 followers. Thank you all for reading my story and letting in your two cents in, it helps me become a better writer. Without further ado let's see what going on with the Smashers after Captain Toad crashes the party.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was mid-morning at the Smash Manor, everyone was near Mr. S's office where they could hear voices coming out of the room. Unfortunately, they could hear nothing but indistinguishable noise; Peach looked at Captain Toad who had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry Captain, I'm sure that Mr. Sakurai and Mr. S won't punish you too much," said Peach. The toad slightly smiled at this gesture of reassurance.

"Yeah, worse thing they could do is chop you up and put you on a pizza," said Wario as he was picking his nose. Captain Toad shivers in fear at this notion of becoming pizza toppings. Peach turns to the greedy tycoon and gives a death glare letting Wario know it was time to shut up.

The doors to Mr. S's opened up as the assistant director stepped out and saw the crowd hanging out by his door. He looked at Captain Toad then to the crowd and said, "I just got off the holo-phone with Mr. Sakurai and let's just say he is not happy with the whole situation, and he has ordered me to carry out Captain Toad's punishment."

"Please tell me you're not going to make me into pizza toppings," panicked Captain Toad on the verge of tears.

"What on earth makes you think we'll do that? No, while Mr. Sakurai is furious with you for breaking in, he is also impressed by you just managing to get in in the first place. But you still broke a very big rule and we cannot let this event go unpunished, so we have decided to put you into community service," said Mr. S.

"For how long?" asked Peach.

"A thousand hours," answered Mr. S.

"A THOUSAND HOURS?! ARE YOU INSANE?" yelled Daisy.

"Hey, first off, I did not come up with the number of hours for community service. Secondly, this was a better idea than the alternative," explained Mr. S.

"What was the alternative?" asked Zelda.

"Becoming the new stuffing for the sandbag item in the Home Run Contest," deadpanned Mr. S, the room soon filled with mutters of agreement of this statement. "Now then, Captain Toad, you will be spending you community service here at the Smash Manor as my assistant. You will be helping me make sure that I stay on schedule and have all of my stuff organized so that the tournament can proceed without a hiccup. Is that understood?" Captain Toad nodded his head as Mr. S smiled allowing the Mushroom Kingdom resident to sigh a breath of relief. "As for the rest of you, you are to go about your regular business. Newcomers don't forget that in a few days you guys will be having your tryouts soon so have your move sets ready. That is all, have a good day," said Mr. S before he and Captain Toad went off to do their rounds. Peach smiled in both relief and happiness that Captain Toad was allowed to stay and wasn't severely punished, after that she and Daisy both went about their day as did the rest of the Smashers.

 **Newcomers: 7/21**

 **D.G.K.A.: And one more chapter is done. It is not easy making a story along with an idea fic, but I'm doing the best I can. I want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story and given me suggestions on what they think the next smash bros should have. But just to be clear, this is not going to be an actual game, just a collection of ideas the me and the fans have come up with for a future game of a series we all enjoy, so please don't go overboard with the suggestions. With that said I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and leave a review for me. Again, thank you all for reading this story, it makes it worthwhile knowing that people are reading what you write. Can't wait to see you next time. Bye!**


	5. Newcomer Tryout Aftermath

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. Before we begin I just want to thank you all for reading my story and sending in your suggestions, some of them are really good ideas. Also I have a plan for Lucina and Dark Pit, so I thought I let you all know. Oh by the way, Mr. S is a live action character in a cartoon world.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The day had come for the newcomers to show off their move sets to Mr. Sakurai, Mr. Miyamoto, Reggie Fils-Aime, and Mr. S. All of the newcomers were heading over to the gym studio where the judges were set up at. The rest of the smashers were either inside going about their business, or they were outside in the yard-like area outside the gym studio.

Peach and Zelda were just sitting in the yard talking to one another enjoying the peace until Wii Fit Trainer came jogging and stopped in front of the two princesses. "Morning Peach. Morning Zelda," stated the Wii Fit Trainer as she stopped her morning jog.

"Good morning, how are you today?" asked Peach.

"Good, just out for my morning jog. What are you doing out here?" asked Wii Fit Trainer.

"We are just sitting out here enjoying the nice weather before the newcomer tryouts start," answered Zelda.

"Is that today? Well I hope everything goes well for the newcomers," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"I hope so too, I am hoping for Daisy to get in," said Peach as she got up from where she was sitting and brushed off her dress. "Would you like to join Zelda and I in getting some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'm going to do a little bit more jogging. See you two later," responded Wii Fit Trainer as she resumed with her jogging. Peach and Zelda waved goodbye and made their way over to the manor.

Meanwhile inside the gym studio, the four judges were getting ready to evaluate all the newcomers for the next tournament. They were all sitting a table all set up to start taking in new applicants. "Alright bring in the first newcomer candidate," said Mr. Sakurai in Japanese.

Earthworm Jim came up the tryout area first and stood in front of the judges ready for anything they could throw at him. "Alright Jim, you know what you need to do. Just show us a complete move set and we will see if you are ready to become a smash character yet," said Reggie.

"Remember, we already want you to be in the tournament. We just want to make sure that you have the moves to compete in it. OK? Good, now let's get started," said Mr. S.

"Hajime," said Mr. Miyamoto.

 _That Late Afternoon_

The newcomer tryouts had concluded and the four judges were with Master Hand outside the gym comparing their notes about the performances of the newcomers. "Well that went better than expected, but the gym studio needs some major repairs before it can be used again," said Mr. S as it is shown that the gym suffered tremendous damage from tryouts.

"That is not going to be a problem," said Reggie as he turned to Master Hand. "Master Hand, if you would please." Master Hand then snapped his fingers as a light was emitted from the gym. Mr. S looked inside and saw that the gym was returned back to its normal state.

"Well, that takes care of that problem. Now then, Mr. Sakurai I need to speak with you about the Lucina and Dark Pit situation," began Mr. S before he noticed Mario and the other smashers came up and greeted the judges.

"Everything went ok with the newcomers?" asked Mario.

"Everything went according to plan. We plan on announcing which candidates get to be in the tournament as soon as we have made our decision on them. In the meantime, they will be staying here and continuing to train in the event that they are chosen," said Reggie.

"Glad to hear it. I am looking forward to seeing who will be joining us in the near future," said Mario as he extended his hand in order to shake Sakurai's hand but the plumber's hand just went through. "What the?" said Mario before Sakurai, Miyamoto, and Reggie's images started to flicker.

"Holograms?" said Samus.

"Of course, since we are busy with other things in the real world. We use these projections to help us keep an eye on the game world without having to travel there, saves a lot of time in traveling," said Sakurai through a translator.

"That means Mr. S here is a hologram too," said Dedede as he brought out his hammer to smash Mr. S into the ground, but before he could Master Hand stopped the hammer and took it out of the penguin's hand.

"I'm not a hologram! I'm the person from the real world that is actually here," said Mr. S.

"Prove it," said Dedede.

Mr. S then flicks King Dedede in the nose causing him to jump back. "Real enough for you? Now then, like Reggie said we will be going announcing the final newcomers periodically so please be aware of that. Now then, Sakurai and I have some business to attend to so the rest of you can go on about your day," said Mr. S.

The crowd soon dispersed as everyone continued their day. Peach and Zelda were with Daisy congratulating her on a job well done. Lucina however looked back to see Mr. S and Sakurai talking and a frown appeared on her face before going off in the direction she was heading.

 **D.G.A.K.: And that's the chapter, if you are worried that your favorite didn't get in, don't worry. You can still send move sets for the characters, but just make sure that they were one of the characters introduced in chapter 2, thank you. Next thing, I am debating on whether or not to keep Wreck it Ralph in the story since I am not sure if he counts as a video game character or not, so in order to figure it out, I am asking you guys about the matter. If you can give a good reason why Wreck it Ralph deserves to be in Smash Bros then I keep him in no strings attached, but if not I am going to have to kick him out and I do not want to do that. Thank you and I hope you all have a good day; don't forget to read, review, favorite and follow.**

 **Newcomers: 9/21 (Not including Mii Spellcaster)**


	6. Veteran Announcement 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back to another installment of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. With the recent news of Disney Infinity being cancelled and Disney shutting down the game studio, I have to regrettably have to take Wreck-it Ralph of the list of potential newcomers. His chances of being a smasher is as of right now is next to zero. I would like to ask if you guys would like him to stay in the story even though he can't be a newcomer anymore. With that out of the way let's start the chapter. Also does anyone care to know what Mr. S looks like?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Mr. S is sitting in his office typing up something at his desk. After Mr. S finished typing up the document, he placed it with the rest of the papers and organized them before putting them away. Mr. S turned around in his chair till he was facing his phone and pressed a button, "Captain Toad, are there any calls for me?"

"No sir, everything's quiet on my end," replied Captain Toad.

"Thank you, I think it's time to announce some veterans that will be returning to the tournament," said Mr. S before ending the call. Mr. S turns to the intercom system and turns it on, he waits for the feedback to clear before speaking. "Attention everyone, I am happy to announce the veteran characters that will be appearing for the announcement trailer for the upcoming tournament. The veterans will be: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Yoshi, Pikachu, Bowser, and Pit. That is all for now. Have a good rest of the day."

Mr. S takes his finger off the intercom button and lays back in his chair before a knocking sounds on his door. "Come in," replied Mr. S, Lucina enters into the office, "Ah Lucina come in, come in. Grab a seat. Would you like a gummy snack?"

Lucina approaches the desk and takes a seat before replying, "No thank you Mr. S. I have full filled your request and I have the files here with me for you to look at."

"You do? Well let me see them, I would like to see what you managed to turn up," said Mr. S as Lucina handed him the files and the assistant took a look at them. "This is really good. You have exceeded all of my expectations with the job I asked from you. This is going to make my job a lot easier. Thank you," said Mr. S before he took the files and placed them in the file cabinet.

"Thank you sir. But just out of curiosity have you or Sakurai made a decision on me or Dark Pit yet?" asked Lucina.

"We have made a final decision," said Mr. S before setting back down in his desk.

"Are you going to tell me?" asked Lucina.

"Sorry, but it is a surprise. When we are good and ready we will tell everyone. Until then we are keeping it under wraps. However, I do thank you for looking into all the potential Fire Emblem characters that would make great Mii costumes, your series is notorious for having lots of characters for a single game. Those files will help make the selection process a whole lot easier. Is there anything else you want to ask?" said Mr. S.

"No sir, and thank you for answering my question. I understand you are trying to keep things a secret and I will respect your wishes. I hope to see you around the manor later. Have a good day sir," said Lucina as she walked out the office.

"Yeah, you as well," said Mr. S sheepishly as he walked the warrior walk out the room. "Ah well, time to look over the files," then Mr. S walked over to the cabinet and brought out the files and took a closer look at them.

 **D.G.K.A.: And another chapter is done. Now before I go, the next chapter is going to be a chapter detailing the announcement of three of the winning newcomers so be ready for that. Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow and I will see you all real soon. Bye.**

 **Newcomers: 8/21 (Not counting Mii Spellcaster)**


	7. Newcomer Announcement 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. In this chapter, I will be revealing the first three newcomers that will be officially join the roster. After this chapter I will have posted 48 chapters on this site, or is it 49 since I deleted a chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The smashers and the newcomer candidates had all come together into the meeting room after Mr. S had called for a mandatory meeting. Everyone was nervously sitting in their chairs waiting for the meeting to begin. Mr. S soon came into the meeting room and onto the stage and faced the tournament participants.

"Welcome everybody, I would like to thank you all for coming. I have called this meeting to announce the first round of the newcomers that will be joining you in the tournament. I have with me three envelopes, each of them containing the name of the chosen newcomer. For those who aren't pick today, please don't worry we are still working on going through all of your move sets and are still making the final decisions on who gets in the final roster," explained Mr. S.

"Now without further ado, allow me to introduce the first of our brand new smashers!" Mr. S grabbed one of the envelopes and looks to Captain Toad and says, "Captain, drumroll please." Captain Toad begins the drumroll and Mr. S opens the envelopes and looks at the card. "The first newcomer to join the roster is. . . **Inkling!** " Once Mr. S had announced the Inklings were now officially smashers the blue and orange inklings jumped up, hugged each other, and twirled around while the other smasher cheered for the two newest Nintendo characters.

"Yes, yes, congratulations are in order, but not right now, we still have two more newcomers to announce so please celebrate after the meeting," said Mr. S as the smashers returned to their seats. "Ok, now the next newcomer coming to the roster is…" Captain Toad started the drumroll again as Mr. S opened the envelope. " **…King K. Rool!** "

The villains cheered as one of their fellow bad guys managed to make it into the roster. King K. Rool stood up in a proud pose and stated, "It was an evitable outcome, as a villainous mastermind it should come as no surprise that I would be accepted into the event. Now I can use the tournament to get rid of those Kongs once and for all and become the ultimate ruler of D.K. Island," exclaimed K. Rool.

"You do realize that we all heard that and we don't really plan of letting that happen," said Bayonetta.

"Indeed, plus the rules clearly state that any villainous plans committed, roster member or not, will be sent out via missile to the nearest sun or star. In other words, any funny business from you guys and you are out of here," said Mr. S and this caused King K. Rool to sit back down.

"Now, last but not least, the final newcomer to be announced today will be…" drumroll plays again as Mr. S opens the final envelope, "… **Lana from** _ **Hyrule Warriors**_ **."** Once the announcement was made, Lana started to tear up with joy knowing that she was now part of the roster for one of the greatest fighting tournaments of all time. Zelda put a hand on Lana's shoulder along with a smile, Impa had her arms crossed and smile at Lana, while Link gave Lana a supportive nod. The rest of the smashers were clapping in support of their new comrade.

Mr. S was clapping as well for the newcomers that were just announced, "Alright, now that these new fighters have been confirmed for the roster, I can call this meeting adjourned." Mr. S had the meeting dismissed and everyone left the room as they kept on applauding and welcoming the fighters for the tournament roster.

 **D.G.K.A.: And another chapter down. I hope you guys like the revealed newcomers, and don't worry I'll do more newcomer announcement chapters. Down below is a list of the remaining newcomer candidates and which ones have the best chances and which ones don't have a move set yet, so that you guys can give out your input sometime in the near future. One more thing, since Nintendo is going into the movie business I'm placing 20 snickerdoodle cookies on a Mario or Fire Emblem movie for their first film, who's with me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you real soon. Don't forget to read, review, favorite, and follow, and all of you have a good day.**

 **Earthworm Jim – Likely chance**

 **Shantae – Very good Chances**

 **Risky Boots – No move set**

 **Vaporeon – good chance if I can find Smash Land move set**

 **Banjo and Kazooie – Very good Chances**

 **Bomber Man – No move set**

 **Shovel Knight – Likely chance**

 **Rayman – No move set**

 **Issac – No move set**

 **Dixie Kong – Very good chances**

 **Paper Mario – No move set**

 **Waluigi – No move set**

 **Wonder Red (Wonderful 101) – No move set**

 **Bandana Dee – No move set**

 **Klonoa – No move set**

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts) – No move set**

 **Captain N – No move set**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo) – No move set**

 **Princess Daisy – No move set**

 **Chibi-Robo – No move set**

 **Impa – No move set**

 **Geno – No move set**

 **Krystal – No move set**

 **Simon Belmont – No move set**

 **Rundas (Metroid) – No move set**

 **Lyoyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) – No move set**

 **Mike Jones (Star Tropics) – No move set**

 **Sceptile – No move set**

 **Blaziken – No move set**

 **Meowth – No move set**

 **Hawlucha – No move set**

 **Zoroark – No move set**

 **Quilava – No move set**

 **Harmoknight – No move set**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) – No move set**

 **Professor Layton – No move set**

 **Phoenix Wright – No move set**

 **Amaterasu – No move set**

 **Henry Fleming (Code Name Steam) – No move set**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet) – No move set**

 **Saki Amamiya – No move set**

 **Linkle – No move set**

 **Rash (Battletoads) – No move set**

 **Kat and Ana – No move set**

 **Magnus – No move set**

 **Phosphora – No move set**

 **Wreck it Ralph – No chance**

 **Saberwolf (Killer Instinct) – No move set**


	8. Snake? Snake! SNAKE!

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. I just wanted to get a quick chapter in before I bone my 50** **th** **chapter posted on the site. This is the 49** **th** **chapter I have done on this site and I am happy to have so much support from my readers. My 50** **th** **chapter will be going to my Ajax Nobody story since it was the very first story I ever posted. But enough of that onward with the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was morning at the Smash Manor and everyone was getting up and preparing for the day. A few of the smashers had already gone down to the dining hall for breakfast, others were still freshening up for the day ahead of them. Mr. S exited his office in his usual suit and tie while wearing a crazy mosaic nightcap. "I have a great big hankering for some waffles today," yawned Mr. S as he pulled the nightcap inside out turning it into his usual top hat with the same design. Before Mr. S could walk downstairs to get something to eat something whizzed past him at high speed, scaring the overseer wide awake. "Ok, wide awake now! What the hell was that?"

The object kept on whizzing through the halls of the manor nearly hitting many of the smashers on its unknown flight path. It first went past Peach whose hair got messed up in the process as it flew, Peach panicked at her ruined hair, meanwhile Waluigi was snickering nearby at the princess's misfortune and the princess responded by a swift slap to the face.

Next came Little Mac and Doc Louis walking down the hallway. Doc Was enjoying a chocolate bar till the object came by and destroyed Doc's chocolate bar leaving it in pieces on the floor. Doc dropped to his knees and shouted, "Noooooooooooooooo. Why? Why?!"

Greninja was practicing its balancing on a stand that had been situated in one of the open rooms. Greninja was at peace until it heard something coming its way. Before the Pokémon could dodge it, the object came by and hit its tongue causing it to spin around like a top till Greninja fell to the ground with spirals in it eyes.

The object kept on zooming around the manor leaving chaos in its wake. Smashers left and right either tried to stop it or just got out of its way. Soon the object found its target, Captain Falcon walking down the hallway reading the newspaper and enjoying a nice cup of coffee when the object came hurling towards him. Everything slows down as we see the object is a red metal fist with a note attached to the fist saying, 'Rocket Punch.' The fist collided with the captain's face, which caused him to be launched out of the window and land in the pool down below.

The fist flew outside before turning around and flying back through the window it had broken, flying through the mansion once more. After a few minutes it had passed by Mr. S once more who was still standing in front of his office and watched the rocket fist go down a hallway. Then Captain Toad came up to Mr. S and said, "Sir, I just saw a flying fist and it is causing trouble all throughout the manor. I even punch Captain Falcon in the face."

"I saw it as well Toad, and I know exactly who was behind it. Captain, bring me my codec, I need to make a call," said Mr. S as he went back inside his office with Toad following behind.

Meanwhile, the flying metal flew down a hallway before it stopped and was reattached to someone's arm. Snake walked, looking like he did in Metal Gear Solid 5, he smiled as he looked over his metal arm. "I could get used to having this new look," said Snake before his codec went off and he answered it, "This is Solid Snake I read you."

Mr. S's face appeared on the screen, "YOU. MY OFFICE. NOW." Mr. S hanged up and Snake just sighed at this. Snake made his way over to the assistant's office and once he made his way to the office doors, he knocked and went in. A moment of silence is met as we look outside the office doors.

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY AND COMPELTLY DENSE IN THE HEAD!?" yelled Mr. S as we see him and Snake sitting in his office taking out a cigar and was about to light it with Mr. S swatted it away. "And don't light that up when I'm talking to you. Don't you have any idea about the gravity of what you just did?"

Snake had an angry look on his face for having his cigar smacked out of his hand, "No, but I bet you are going to tell me anyway."

"You're right I will," said Mr. S before pushing a button bringing up a holo screen with security footage of the chaos Snake had caused. "Because of your little stunt, you have caused tons of mayhem and chaos, and for what so you could just punch Captain Falcon? Really? Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," simply stated Snake, which earned him a death glare from Mr. S.

"I know you are enjoying the new look with the rocket arm and all, but please don't go punching any of the other smashers outside the arena, especially out windows! Do you know how much it costs to replace a window?" yelled Mr. S.

"No, but I bet it was pricey," said Snake not caring about the situation he was in.

"Exactly. I just want to make sure that you get the message or it won't only be your hide that gets kick out of the manor," said Mr. S, this caused Snake's eyes to widen and set up to face the assistant.

"What do you mean 'not the only one,'" asked Snake.

"Oh now you pay attention, well too bad because if you weren't interested before, what makes you think that I'll think that you will be interested now?" asked Mr. S.

Snake stood up and looked Mr. S in the eye, "Stop beating around the bush and tell me what you are talking about."

"Very well then," said Mr. S. "You see, when Sakurai and I were making the list for potential newcomers, we contacted each of the characters' represented publishers to see if we could use their creations. Publishers like Way Forward and Yacht Club Games jumped to the opportunity and allowed us to use the characters without much fuss. However, when we got to Konami for Simon Belmont things got complicated. When we met with the Konami heads to negotiate the licensing for the Castlevania series, they were willing to let us have Simon Belmont for free but charge us a boat load of money for anything else such as having any stages, music, or anything else related to Castlevania, on top of making asking for a cut of the profit and making Simon DLC. We refused because we could see a rotten deal when we see one, so we moved on to see if we could get you back for the tournament if we had time for to add you. That's when it happened, the Konami heads gave us a new deal: the licensing price for one series and get the second one at a quarter of the cost. We would be allowed to use whatever we needed from the Metal Gear and Castlevania series for the tournament, that included stages, music, possible assist trophies, and items for less the cost for both the series. I found it to be a good idea and was about to agree to the deal until Sakurai stopped me and asked if there was a catch."

"What was the catch?" asked Snake.

"The catch was that you would have to be in the tournament 100 percent or Konami would revoke our license to use Simon Belmont in the upcoming tournament. They said that we could use Simon Belmont as a playable character, not as DLC, if and only if Snake was in the game as a returning character. If we were to cut you out of the roster for any reason at all, Simon would be cut as well," explained Mr. S.

"That's unfair! That vampire hunter has more than earned his place among us. Him and his series," said Snake getting angry at what he was hearing.

"I know, but that's the deal, I think Konami is trying to get themselves back into the players' good graces while trying to make a side cut from us ever since that whole Metal Gear Solid V fiasco, and cancelling Silent Hills," said Mr. S. "Never the less, I am counting on you to be on your best behavior, least until we announce you and Simon to the public if we accept Simon's move set to be in the game. You have 5 chances before you can be kicked out, today's incident was strike number one, so you have 4 more, please don't mess them up. Otherwise, Simon Belmont's chances of becoming a smasher will become nonexistent. Understand," asked Mr. S.

"Understood," said Snake.

"Excellent. Now then, let's go down to the dining room and get some breakfast. I have a lot of meetings to get through today and I want to get something to eat before that happens," says Mr. S as he and Snake walk out of the office.

A few minutes later we see Mr. S with a big plate of waffles in front of him ready to be eaten. Mr. S was putting the last bit of syrup on the plate before getting a knife and fork ready. "Finally, time for some food," said Mr. S before he heard the all too familiar sound of 'Falcon Punch' and Snake screaming, Mr. S turned his head and saw Snake sliding down the table at top speeds. Mr. S quickly picked up his plate in order to save his meal while Snake slid by, unfortunately a bit of the syrup dripped down and got on his tie and shirt. Mr. S saw this and got angry, set his plate down on the table and shouted, "CAPTAIN FALCON! DISH DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

 **Dream Guardian King Allen: And another chapter done. Now then, until I get my 50** **th** **chapter done this story is now on hiatus until further notice. But don't worry I will still answer any PMs or review that come my way. Next thing, I have noticed that the progress list of newcomers I put out last time had been incorrect, so after looking again I have placed the fixed list at the end. One more thing, I know somebody already gave me a move set for Mii Spellcaster, just need help identifying who sent me it so I can record it.**

 **Also, I have a story idea where Mr. S plays some cards with some of the smashers. Right now I have Mario, Link, Samus, Shulk, Snake, and Captain Falcon in the game, but let me know who else would feel at home at playing cards.**

 **Newcomers Announced: 3/21 (Mii Spellcaster does not count)**

 **Earthworm Jim – No Move Set**

 **Shantae – Very good Chances**

 **Risky Boots – No move set**

 **Vaporeon – good chance if I can find Smash Land move set**

 **Banjo and Kazooie – Very good Chances**

 **Bomber Man – No move set**

 **Shovel Knight – No move set**

 **Rayman – No move set**

 **Issac – No move set**

 **Dixie Kong – Very good chances**

 **Paper Mario – No move set**

 **Waluigi – No move set**

 **Wonder Red (Wonderful 101) – No move set**

 **Bandana Dee – No move set**

 **Klonoa – No move set**

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts) – Special Moves, but missing rest of move set**

 **Captain N – No move set**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo) – No move set**

 **Princess Daisy – No move set**

 **Chibi-Robo – No move set**

 **Impa – No move set**

 **Geno – No move set**

 **Krystal – No move set**

 **Simon Belmont – No move set**

 **Rundas (Metroid) – No move set**

 **Lyoyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) – No move set**

 **Mike Jones (Star Tropics) – No move set**

 **Sceptile – Very good chances, have 2 different move sets**

 **Blaziken – No move set**

 **Meowth – No move set**

 **Hawlucha – No move set**

 **Zoroark – No move set**

 **Quilava – No move set**

 **Harmoknight – No move set**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger) – No move set**

 **Professor Layton – No move set**

 **Phoenix Wright – No move set**

 **Amaterasu – No move set**

 **Henry Fleming (Code Name Steam) – No move set**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet) – Special moves, missing rest of move set**

 **Saki Amamiya – No move set**

 **Linkle – No move set**

 **Rash (Battletoads) – No move set**

 **Kat and Ana – No move set**

 **Magnus – No move set**

 **Phosphora – No move set**

 **Wreck it Ralph – No chance**

 **Saberwolf (Killer Instinct) – No move set**


	9. General Update 1

**Dream Guardian Allen Kirk: Welcome back everyone! Sorry I have been gone for so long, I was busy with a summer class and my 50** **th** **chapter EVER! For this chapter, I am just going to give a general update about some ideas I have cooked up. Like for example, what I'm going to do with the clone characters in the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was a regular day in the nearby town. The weather was cloudy with a light drizzle, it kept everything cool without it being humid. Mr. S is exiting the local candy store with a large bag of sweets in his hand and an umbrella in the other. "Nothing like starting the weekend off with a bag full of gummies and jelly beans," said Mr. S as he walked down the sidewalk.

Mr. S soon heard a noise from down one of the alleys. He tracked the source of the noise to a large cardboard box and slowly made his way towards it. He looked inside the box and saw a red and white robot girl with green hair crying and shaking in the box. "Marina? Marina Liteyears? What are you doing here?"

Marina stopped crying in order to look up at the assistant in front of her. "You know who I am?"

Mr. S shrugged his shoulder and answered, "I'm a video game nerd, I know about a lot of game characters. So what's a cult classic like you doing in a place like this?"

"My home…it…faded. Everyone's…gone," said Marina trying to keep from breaking down into tears.

"Wait, faded? What does that mean?" asked Mr. S but Marina just started sobbing once more. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's no need to cry. Listen, I work at the Smash Manor, maybe I can ask Mr. Sakurai if he could possibly get a job at the manor. Does that sound good?" Marina nodded her head, "Well then, let's be on our way shall we?" Mr. S helped Marina up on her feet before offering his umbrella to the robot girl. The two left the alley and made their way back to the manor.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

It was about half an hour before they made it back to the Smash Manor. Mr. S and Marina walked into the main foyer and were greeted by Master Hand. "About time you got back. Mr. Sakurai is waiting for you via video call in your office," said Master Hand.

"Yes, thank you, I know I need to meet with him. I actually need to speak with him anyway," responded Mr. S as Marina followed him.

"Who's this?" asked Master Hand.

"With any luck, our newest manor mate," answered Mr. S as he and Marina headed towards his office. Once they made it to the office, Mr. S turned around to face Marina, "Ok Marina, here is what I need you to do. Just take a seat and wait here while I talk with Mr. Sakurai. With any luck I think I can get you a position somewhere here in the manor." Marina nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs as Mr. S went into his office.

Marina sat outside the office doors and waited for what the future holds for her. She looked around the room and didn't see a whole lot to look at. After a few minutes of waiting, Marina saw Captain Toad passing by, the two nodded to one another before Toad walked down the hall. Marina kept on waiting outside the office for a long time, she looked at the clock and saw that only thirty minutes had passed by.

After three hours, we come back to inside Mr. S's office as he is finishing up his meeting with Sakurai. "I think that wraps everything up for right now. I'll inform the other smashers about the updates on Monday. Now about Ms. Liteyears," asked Mr. S.

"I will be contacting the company that owns Marina's rights and let you know if anything comes through before Monday," answered Sakurai via the translator.

"Ok great, one more thing. Marina mentioned that her home had 'faded,' what did she mean by that?" asked Mr. S.

"That is not a matter for you to concern yourself with. Let me worry about it. Goodbye," said Sakurai before ending the call.

"Well that didn't sound ominous at all," said Mr. S before getting up and leaving the office.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

Monday soon arrived and on that afternoon every smasher was gathered in the large meeting room. Everyone seated had a clear view of the stage as Mr. S came onto the stage. "Welcome everyone to the Update Meeting Number 1, today I will be sharing with you the general updates Sakurai and I came up with for the next tournament. First item of the day is the reveal of some of the new assist trophy characters that will be fighting alongside you on the battlefield," said Mr. S as the smashers gave a small applause at the announcement.

"First new assist trophy is Marina Liteyears for _Mischief Makers,_ she's a robot girl that can shake and throw her opponents all over the stage. Please welcome her to the stage," said Mr. S as Marina came onto the stage as the crowd applauded her. Marina bow before the crowd before leaving the stage and taking a seat in the front row.

"The next assist trophy is a funky group with a DS game of the same name, please give a shout for the Elite Beat Agents!" shouted Mr. S as the three agents came onto the stage pumping the crowd up. "These three can and will make your enemies dance against their wills allowing you to get a few free shots before the spell is broken and they can fight again." The agents stepped down and sat next to Marina.

"The last assist trophy for today is known as Pit's worst nightmare, prepare to run from Eggplant Wizard!" yelled Mr. S as the Eggplant Wizard came onto the stage. "This assist trophy when summoned will start throwing eggplant bombs that will turn enemies into eggplants for a span of five seconds, allowing you to get in some free hits before they return to normal. Warning: Eggplant Bomb attack is easy to dodge so don't rely on it."

"Attack is easy to what now," asked Pit.

"Next item on the meeting list some updates on new stages for this tournament. This time around we will not be having a new Mario Kart themed stage," said Mr. S which caused some of the smashers to gasp at the news. "Instead we plan on making an Excitebike track stage. It will work similar to a Mario Kart stage so it won't be much of a problem I hope." Everyone nodded their heads at this logic, more representation from some of the older series from Nintendo's catalogue needed to be in Smash Bros.

"Ok without any objections, let's move onto the next item on the list and that is costumes," said Mr. S. "I ran this idea with Sakurai and he thinks it was a great idea, but he wanted to run it by you guys before we did it. The basic idea is this, each and every one of the playable characters on the roster will have four unlockable costumes they can wear during matches after they are unlocked. You will still have the standard eight colors at the start but you can unlock some more options to use. For example, Bowser can become Dry Bowser, Peach can become Dark Queen, and Mewtwo can use his armor from the movie. I got the idea for the Project M mod and though that we might implement it for this tournament. What did think?" Every smasher was silent for a moment before agreeing to the idea. "Fantastic, this is great news. Oh, by the way, you guys can send in suggestions on the costumes, however they need to be costumes that have actually appeared in the games you were in. No fan made ones."

"Ok with that out of the way, it is time to bring in the final item for today: Clone Characters for DLC." The smashers just frowned at this and were ready to boo the assistant before Mr. S brought out a few sheets of paper labeled 'Clone DLC.' "Before you all get nasty let me just find a better use for this paper work," Mr. S then proceeded to rip up the sheets of paper. "Charizard if you would please provide me one flamethrower." Charizard breathed out a flamethrower as Mr. S threw the bits of paper into the flames, leaving not but dust. "Wolf, Lucas, Roy, Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Pichu better start training because you are back in the game, no pay wall blocking your way. After a bit more research I found that you guys did have a few fans and I thought it would be unfair to be putting veterans as DLC, so we are putting you back in, but we need to make some small changes."

"First off, Wolf and Falco, you two need to change your Final Smash. You guys just got a new game so grab some ideas from that, but I do not want to see more than one Land Master Final Smash in this tournament. Other than that, you can keep your old move sets, if you want to tweak them a little bit come talk to me and we can see what we can do," said Mr. S.

"Roy, Lucas, Dr. Mario you guys can keep your move sets and Final Smashes. We didn't find very many problems with them for the Wii U and 3DS. If you want move set tweaks come see me in my office. Pichu, I suggest getting in a lot of training in so your attacks will do less damage to you in time for the tournament. Young Link, you have all those masks from your trip to Termina, use those for a new move set and let's see if we can't get you out of the clone category," said Mr. S as the clones were now happy to be back in the game.

Mr. S then turned to look at Lucina and Dark Pit, "As for you two. Lucina and Dark Pit, you are returning as full-fledged fighters. Dark Pit, we just need you to change your final smash into less of something of a copycat of Zelda. Also, we are giving you access to the _Kid Icarus Uprising_ weapon catalog so you can pick some new weapons for a new move set. Lucina you have the option of keeping your old move set or coming by and seeing if you can make a few tweaks to make you more of an individual among the already impressive roster." Lucina smiled at this before Mr. S returned to the meeting.

"All right if there are no further questions, I call this meeting adjourned. You are all dismissed," said Mr. S as he ended the meeting. The smashers soon all left the meeting room and broke up in order to do other things. Mr. S was the last one in the meeting room gathering up his things until he saw that Lucina was still in the room. "Ah, Lucina, what can I do for you?" asked Mr. S before he was hugged by the princess.

This action caused the assistant to blush until he heard a "Thank you," from Lucina. She let him go before leaving the room with a dazed and confused Mr. S.

"You're welcome," was all Mr. S could say before he left the room as well.

 **D.G.K.A.: Well there you have it, another chapter done. I heard all the complaints you had about making the clones DLC, so I decided to just get rid of that idea altogether and put them in anyway. On the unlockable costumes, you can suggest a costume idea, I just need the name of the costume and the game it is from. You can suggest the project M costumes if that will make things easier for you guys. I will be picking the best 4 of whatever you guys come up with. Lastly, I am afraid that due to lack of move set ideas, I have decided to just pick the best newcomers that I think would have the best chance of getting into the next game. Now some of you may be angry at this but, I do have a plan to give the rest of the possible newcomers a second chance to get onto the roster. I just won't reveal it right now. Also if there are any assist trophies that you don't want to see in the story let me know so I can take them off the list. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you again soon. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite.**


	10. Super Sonic Friends

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Surprise my readers! Didn't think I would be back so soon did you? Well I'm back and ready to give you the first chapter in an arc I call 'Unexpected Guests' in which characters that you have suggested will make their entrance into the story. But please make no mistake when I say that these characters will not be part of the fighter roster, so please don't ask. Without further ado let's get started and let give a great be shout out to sdgeek2003 for being the newest member to favorite this story. It's folks like you that make me want to continue writing stories, so again thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING READERS!**

It was mid-morning at the smash manor when a pink car parking in the parking lot. A pink hedgehog came out of the car and took out a suitcase and headed for the front door. Mr. S was inside the foyer near the front doors watching his watch and tapping his foot impatiently.

"You look like me when a player doesn't press a button for more than a few minutes," Mr. S turned around and saw Sonic leaning against the stair railing.

Mr. S just chuckled and responded, "At least with me you don't lose a life when I walk out on you."

"Yeah real funny. I was on my way to the jogging track when I see you standing here. What you waiting for? Got an important package you're dying to get your hands on?" asked Sonic.

"No, I'm just meeting someone here and welcome her to mansion. I supposed you're here to do the same?" asked Mr. S.

"What are you talking about, I don't know who you're meet…" started Sonic before the front doors opened.

"Hey! Long time no see!" shouted Amy as she came in.

"Ah! Amy, what are you doing here?" yelled Sonic as he panicked at the sight of the pink hedgehog.

"Mr. S invited me to stay at the manor for the duration of the tournament. Now I can get the chance to spend more time with you my darling Sonic," answered Amy as she jumped over to hug Sonic before he could get away.

"Yes, I asked Ms. Rose to come over as she show much potential as a possible assist trophy character," said Mr. S. "Well then now that you two are brought up to speed it is time for me to show you to your room Ms. Rose. Would you like for me to take your bag?"

"Just call me Amy and no I got it covered," answered Amy as she let go of Sonic and grabbed her bag.

"Just thought I would ask," said Mr. S.

"But you can take these bags though," said a new voice as Mr. S is hit in the face by two duffle bags and fell to the floor. Mr. S moved the bags off of him and saw Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, and Classic Sonic.

"What the? What are you guys doing here? I only asked for Amy to come here, not the entire Sonic Team," said Mr. S.

"Well you see we just kind of invited ourselves as Knuckles was wanting to how another rematch with Sonic and we just followed along for the ride," explained Tails.

"Ok I get that, but why are Classic Sonic and Sticks here?" asked Mr. S.

"They're just here because they wanted to tag along. Now then, who do I need to convince in order to get on the roster?" asked Knuckles as he cracked his fists.

"That would be me," said Mr. S as he got up off the floor. "And let me tell you something. We already sent all the invitations for potential newcomers to try out for the tournament. So in other words, no matter what you do, you are not getting in. Furthermore, I want you, Tails, Sticks, and Classic Sonic to gather your stuff and go back to where ever it is you came from."

"Why? What did we do?" asked Tails.

"Nothing, but I don't want trouble to start happening on account of someone wanting to be on the roster. You and Knuckles are two of the most requested Sega characters ever since Sonic joined the roster back in Brawl. The last thing I needed is potential leakers coming by and seeing you two and starting rumors about you guys joining the roster. Secondly, I don't want Classic Sonic here because we already have Sonic and I don't want to start another time paradox, we have too many of those as it is. Thirdly, I don't want Sticks due to the fact that…" Mr. S was about to point to Sticks till he noticed that the badger was nowhere in sight. "Where did Sticks go?"

The Sonic Gang started to look around for their paranoid friend but she was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know where she went," said Amy.

"Well then, better start looking for her before she gets into trouble," said Mr. S before a loud scream entered into the room.

Captain Toad came in running and screaming as Sticks chased after the waddling mushroom. Sticks' constant chase caused various things around the foyer to be destroyed less a heck of a mess in its wake. "Someone! Please help! This crazy girl is trying to kill me!" yelled Captain Toad as he ran past Mr. S.

Mr. S. just waited for Sticks to get close enough for him to grab the badger and look her in the eye. "Sticks, what the heck are you doing?"

"DON'T TRUST THAT TOAD! WHAT EVER YOU DO, DO NOT TRUST CAPTAIN TOAD!" yelled Sticks as she shakes Mr. S.

"Listen to me Sticks, I know you have your paranoid moments, but this is Toad we are talking about. The most harmless creature in video game history next to the Goomba. So please, just go home and let me worry about it," said Mr. S as he set Sticks down. "But for right now, you need to clean up the mess you made," Mr. S handed Sticks a broom. Knuckles snickered at the badger till Mr. S handed both Tails and Knuckles a broom and mop. "You guys help her out as well since you guys brought this mess here in the first place.

Knuckles and Tails took the mop and broom and started cleaning the foyer with annoyed looks as Classic Sonic came in and helped out as well with a smile on its face. "Finally, some peace has returned to the world. Sonic, may you please keep an eye on those guys while I check Amy into a room?" asked Mr. S.

"Sure thing," said Sonic as he gave a thumbs up. Mr. S gave a nod as he and Amy went up the stairs in order to get her finally situated at the manor. All the while the four uninvited guests were cleaning the mess they made.

 **D.G.K.A.: And part one is done. Don't worry, there is plenty more where that came from. If you have any suggestions or ideas please place them in a review or PM and I'll take a look. Until then, I'll see you again soon. Bye!**

 **Newcomers Announced: 4/22 (Including Mii Spellcaster)**


	11. Newcomer Announcement 2

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the recent amount of new chapters from me, sorry if they are too short but, they aren't needed to be long. In this chapter I am going to reveal the next newcomer for the roster. One more note: please consider Mr. S to be a live action character in a cartoon world, kind of like** _ **Roger Rabbit.**_ **With that said let's go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

"Welcome back everyone. I know it is early but I want to get a few things out of the way before the day started," started Mr. S. "Now first things first," Mr. S brought out a huge stack of paper onto the podium, "Sonic and Amy this is for you two. This is the paperwork for allowing any fighters and assist characters to bring along guests for the duration of the tournament and its set up."

"And let me guess, that is the paperwork so Classic Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks can stay here?" asked Sonic.

"Oh no, this is the paperwork for only one of your uninvited guests. The rest is being sent to your rooms as we speak, so please make sure you have these filled out before the end of tomorrow," said Mr. S as he placed the stack of papers down onto the floor. "That goes for the rest of you. If you bring any visitors of any kind, even for just an hour, they will be asked to stay here for the setup and you will be force to fill out the required paperwork based on what series the guest is from. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" asked Mr. S as everyone in the room nodded their head.

"Good, now time for what I really brought you all down here for. It is time to announce the next newcomer to join the roster," said Mr. S as this got the attention of everyone in the room. "Allow me to welcome the newest member of the smash bros roster, Shovel Knight!" The crowd started to applaud the blue armored knight as he got up and took a bow to the crowd before sitting back down.

"We are fortunate to have such a popular indie figure join the ranks of this great tournament. I'm also happy to announce that with the reveal of Shovel Knight becoming a fighter, he will also be getting his own stage." Mr. S pressed a button on the console and revealed a picture of the dining hall of the Order of no Quarter. "Allow me to present the Order of No Quarter Dining Hall Stage. This stage begins as just a flat stage, just like Final Destination, but as time goes on, random members of the Order will come out and attack and use their special moves from the game. Also note that if you cause enough damage to the boss knight, it will fight for you and help you attack opponents."

"The knights of the Order of No Quarter will be arriving here later in the week, so please be expecting that. I also asked some of the knights if they would like to become the unlockable costumes for Shovel Knight that way if any player plays one of the knights, Shovel Knight can take their play on the table and attack you. We have a general idea of what we want to do but we are still working on it. With all that said, I hereby conclude this quick meeting and release you all for the rest of the day. Unless you're Sonic or Amy in which case you have paperwork to do." The meeting then ended and every left the room, while Mr. S gave Sonic the huge stack of papers.

 **D.G.K.A.: And there you have it a new fighter and a new stage to go with it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading any reviews or suggestions in the future. Bye.**

 **Newcomers Announced: 5/22**

 **Mii Spellcaster**

 **Shovel Knight**

 **Inkling**

 **Lana**

 **King K. Rool**


	12. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note #1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello everyone, I know it has been a while since I have done a new chapter. I have some bad news; due to school and writer's block, I have to put this story into hiatus until further notice. Now, while I am not currently writing the story does not mean you guys can't keep sending in ideas. I will still be taking up ideas for new and returning stages, items, and modes.**

 **On that note, I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing after the long wait so I thought I would give you guys a list of possible character costumes you can unlock in the game. If you have any ideas for costumes, including Halloween ones, please share them.**

 **Character Costumes planned (so far) (Max 4 Costumes)**

 **Mario: N64 Model**

 **Luigi: Mr. L, N64 Model, Dr. Luigi**

 **Princess Peach: Shadow Queen, Nurse Peach**

 **Bowser: Dry Bowser**

 **Yoshi: Yarn Yoshi, White Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Brown Yoshi**

 **Rosalina and Luma**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Wario**

 **Mr. Game and Watch**

 **Donkey Kong: Boxer Donkey Kong**

 **Diddy Kong**

 **Link**

 **Zelda/ Shiek**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Toon Link: Outset Outfit**

 **Samus/Zero Suit Samus**

 **Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Marth**

 **Ike**

 **Robin**

 **Lucina**

 **Kirby: Yarn Kirby**

 **King Dedede: Yarn Dedede**

 **Meta Knight: Galaxia Knight, Concept Art Armor, Yarn Meta Knight**

 **Little Mac**

 **Fox**

 **Falco (New Final Smash)**

 **Pikachu**

 **Pokemon Trainer (Charizard/Ivysaur/Squirtle)**

 **Lucario**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Greninja**

 **Duck Hunt Dog**

 **R.O.B.: Virtual Boy**

 **Ness: Ninten, Pajamas Ness**

 **Captain Falcon: Blood Falcon**

 **Villager**

 **Olimar and Pikmin**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Shulk**

 **Pacman**

 **Mega Man**

 **Sonic: Shadow, Silver, Metal Sonic, Jet Set Radio**

 **Mii Fighters**

 **Mewtwo: Armored Suit**

 **Ryu: Ken Masters, Akuma, Dan, Gouken**

 **Cloud**

 **Snake: Raiden, MGS 4 Skin, MGS 5 Skin**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Corrin**

 **Young Link**

 **Pichu**

 **Dr. Mario**

 **Roy**

 **Lucas: Masked Man**

 **Wolf**

 **Shovel Knight: Plague Knight, Spector Knight, King Knight**

 **Inkling**

 **Lana**

 **King K. Rool**

 **One last thing before I go, I wanted to ask, do you guys want the concept of switchable characters be brought back for the tournament, or left out to have both the Switch and 3DS versions relatively the same. I'll be making a poll of this that you can vote on and can be found on my profile. Also what is your opinion on the Nintendo Switch? Let me know. I hope to come back at some point, but for now I hope you all have a good day. Bye.**


	13. One Long Day

**Dream Guardian King Allen: WELCOME BACK! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting. I had a rather depressing last few months in 2016, back after a two week vacation overseas and a new attitude for the New Year, I am feeling much better. Also I got Pokémon sun and moon for my birthday. A few quick announcements before we start. I would like to ask you guys if I should put in Spring Man from the new game** _ **ARMS**_ **, and if so should he replace one of the 21 newcomers I have decided for the tournament. I placed a poll of it on my profile so you can check it out afterwards. Also note that I started writing this chapter way before sun and moon came out, so if some of the things in this chapter a little bit out of date. That would be why, but I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let's a go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Mr. S was walking down the hallway after the morning meeting and was looking at his clipboard, "Ok, so the morning meeting with the announcement of Shovel Knight is done. What is next on the list?" Mr. S's train of thought was interrupted by a series of grunts and yells coming from the training room. Mr. S took a peek inside the training room and saw the emotion Pokémon Gardevior was throwing some psychic blasts at a few training dummies. After the dummies were destroyed, Gardevior's eyes lose their blue glow returning to normal.

"Looks like you are practicing for tournament. Think you can give something new to the Pokémon items?" asked Mr. S as Gardevior turned around to face the assistant director.

"Good morning Mr. S," answered Gardevior in a female voice. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. I'm sure you are getting ready for this tournament. I can't wait to see what new moves you bring to the table for the pokeball item," said Mr. S.

"Actually, I was planning of sitting out the tournament this year and let the new Pokémon has some spotlight. That way I have more time to train so I can maybe become part of the main fighting roster," said Gardevior.

"What!? You serious? When did you decide to want to be on the roster?" asked Mr. S.

"Well, ever since _Pokken Tournament_ came out. I was one of the few Pokémon to take part in the fighting tournament. Now that that is done, I wish to take what I had learned and see if I use it in a Smash Bros move set. I find it a better alternative than just creating a force field no one cares about," answered Gardevior.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm inform Sakurai of your decision and take you off the Pokémon list for this tournament. We are going to miss you this year, but I can understand…" all of a sudden Mr. S was interrupted by a flying sandbag, knocking Mr. S down to the ground. Mr. S saw that the sandbag had eyes on it and said, "Hello Mr. Sandbag."

Gardevior was left speechless at what had just occurred until Ryu and a woman in a blue dress came over. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" asked the woman in blue as she removed the sandbag from atop of Mr. S.

"I'm okay Chun-Li, I just had about thirty pounds of sand fly into me," answered Mr. S.

"How do you know my name," asked Chun-Li as she raised an eyebrow.

"Any gamer worth their salt knows about the first lady of the fighting genre. Plus you are easy to recognize with your blue dress. It is an honor to meet you in the flesh," answered Mr. S as he extended a hand.

Chun-Li smiled and took the assistant's hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Ryu has told me about you and I can see what he meant by saying that you were an unusual character."

"Yeah being a life action guy in a world filled with video games characters can make you stand out. Speaking of Ryu," began Mr. S as he turned towards the street fighter, "Just what is she doing here?"

"Well, a few days ago, I invited Chun-Li in order to help hone my skills for the tournament. She just arrived here this morning," answered Ryu.

"Was this before or after I gave that little speech about unauthorized guests coming here to the manor?" asked Mr. S.

"Well, you see…" started Ryu as he tried to come up with a good explanation for the situation at hand before Mr. S brought up his hand and stopped this fighter in his tracks.

"I only got one word for you and it's called PAPERWORK! You, my office, five minutes, bring a pen," yelled Mr. S as he left the room.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

A few minutes later Ryu and Chun-Li were standing outside Mr. S's office as the assistant director brought out the huge stack of papers for Ryu to sign. The stack of papers were set down on a nearby desk as Ryu brought out a pen. "I want you to sign on all the dotted lines that require you signature and return them to the office before 5:00 tomorrow. I have to check on other things today, so please take care of that as soon as you possibly can," said Mr. S as he left Ryu to his paperwork.

Mr. S turned to Captain Toad and stated, "Captain Toad! I need you to send a message for me."

"To who?" asked Toad as he got out paper and a pencil and prepared to dictate Mr. S's note.

"To the Aether Foundation, I've got my eye on you guys. Signed Mr. S. End Note," said Mr. S as Toad finished the note and sent it.

"Message sent sir," said Toad.

"Thank you. I'm going to be inspecting some things around the manor grounds. If anyone calls for me, please direct them to my cell phone line. Please and thank you," said Mr. S as he walked down the hall.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

It was around lunch time on the manor grounds as many of the smashers were making their way to the dining hall. Robin had her nose in another book as she made her way to dining hall as well till she spotted Shulk having a picnic with a girl with blonde hair. Robin went over to the couple to say hello.

"Hey Shulk," said Robin.

"Hey Robin," said Shulk as he took his eyes off his meal to talk with the tactician.

"Who's this you are having lunch with?" asked Robin.

"Oh, this is Fiora, my girlfriend," answered Shulk with a blush on his face. "Fiora, this is Robin, Royal tactician of Ylisse and Lucina's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. It is nice to finally be able to meet one of the legendary fighters Shulk has told me about," said Fiora as she shook hands with Robin.

"It's great to meet you too. Wait, did you just arrive here today?" asked Robin as Fiora nodded. "Shulk, please tell me you talked to Mr. S about this, because I don't think he would be happy about bringing a visitor without permission."

"Oh he did talk to me about it, and I am fully aware of Fiora being here," said Mr. S as he suddenly appeared behind Robin causing the tactician to jump in surprise. "Surprised you? Didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. You'd think you would be easy to spot with that hat of yours. But tell me, what did you mean by knowing about Fiora?" asked Robin.

"Shulk filled out the required paperwork needed for Fiora to come here as a guest on the manor grounds. As such he doesn't need to fill out the new mountain of paperwork that Sonic and Ryu are currently filling out," answered Mr. S.

"Ryu," asked Shulk.

"He invited Chun-Li to the manor without permission," answered Mr. S. "Now then if that is all that you need from me I'll just make my way towards the dining hall for lunch," said Mr. S as he started to leave until he ran into a new figure. "Pardon me," started Mr. S until he took a good look at the figure he ran into, it was a woman with brown skin, white hair, a red shirt and leggings, and blue shorts. "Hey, aren't you Elma from Xenoblade Chronicles X?" asked Mr. S and received a nod from Elma. "Ok, second question, what are you doing here?"

"I had heard that Fiora was coming here to visit. I have heard about the many warriors that partake in this tournament and wish to test my skills against these warriors," answered Elma.

Mr. S turned around and gave a death glare to Shulk as he was distracted with eating lunch with Fiora. "Hey Shulk," sing songed Mr. S. Shulk turned around to face the assistant director only to come face to face with Mr. S's megaphone, "MY OFFICE! FIVE MINUTES! YOU HAVE PAPERWORK TO FILL! MOVE IT!" yelled Mr. S as Shulk scrambled off the ground and ran towards Mr. S's office with Mr. S behind him. The girls just sweat dropped at the events that unfolded.

Five minutes later, Shulk grabbed a seat next to Ryu along with his pile of paperwork. "Let me guess, Mr. S caught you with one of your friends and didn't bother telling him," asked Ryu which Shulk just responded with a grunt in confirmation before the two smashers returned to their paperwork.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

After lunch Mr. S went out to the stage arenas to check everything there. "Let's see, the Miis should be refurbishing the stages for the new tournament and getting rid of the ones not getting any upgrades." Mr. S was checking stuff off his check list when suddenly a cannonball came out of now where and landed right beside him.

Mr. S jumped about three feet away from the impact and looked around to find the source of the trouble. "THAT WAS JUST A WARNING SHOT YOU SUIT-WEARING BEARD MONKEY." Yelled out a female voice. Mr. S turned toward the voice and saw Tetra and her crew atop of the pirate ship stage keeping the Miis at bay along with Toon Link nearby.

"Oh great, this is just what I need, a pact of pirates," said Mr. S as he made his way towards the brawl stage. "Alright everybody, take fifteen. I'll handle this," said Mr. S as the Miis started to leave.

"What makes you think we are going to listen to you?" asked Tetra as she and her crew pointed their guns at Mr. S.

"Parley," stated Mr. S, this caused the pirates to lower their guns. "Now that I have your attention, I want Tetra to come down here, so we can discuss this in an orderly fashion."

"Alright fine, I'll be right down," said Tetra as she made her way down.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Toon Link.

"When your job involves being in a land of fantasy, insanity, and wonder, you tend to figure out a few tricks to keep yourself alive," answered Mr. S as Tetra came by to join them. "Now then, Captain Tetra, what is this all about? I really don't like it when someone starts blasting holes in the manor grounds."

"I heard that this stage was scheduled for demolition and I'm here to put a stop to it. So my crew and I are going to keep on hurling cannonballs all over the place till our stage is placed back on the stage roster," explained Tetra.

"Tetra, we need to make room for all the new stages that are being built. The manor grounds just doesn't have the space for every single stage in the history of the tournament. Stags need to be cut out so new stages can come in," said Mr. S before Tetra grabbed him by his tie.

"Then make space, because unless my ship stays on the stage roster we are going to disturb the peace as much as we like," said Tetra as her crew gave a resounding cheer.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll explain the situation to Sakurai and see what happens. The worst he can say is the stage will be cut, it is sometimes hard to tell what the guy thinks of sometimes," said Mr. S firmly as Tetra let go of him. "In the meantime, Toon Link you have paperwork to fill out as Tetra was not invited to come here and thus is violating the rules of the manor." Toon Link frowned at this and looked to Tetra who just gave a satisfying smirk. Mr. S went over to a nearby intercom radio and activated it. "Will Link, Zelda, and Ganodorf please come to my office? You three have paperwork to fill out," said Mr. S over the intercom before hanging up and leaving with Toon Link in tow. "This day is getting really tiresome really fast."

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

Later that afternoon, Mr. S was continuing his rounds around the manor and was approaching the target blast range. "Let's see, what else do I have to do today?" asked Mr. S as he looked at his clipboard. Suddenly, the sounds of targets breaking and shouts of Pk thunder filled the assistant's ears. Mr. S made his way to the source of the sounds and found Ness and Lucas along with three other kids that Mr. S didn't recognize.

"Nice work, you three are doing great so far. Keep this up and you guys are sure to be accepted into the tournament," said Ness as he was talking to the three kids unaware of Mr. S being there.

"Just as soon as they inform me of what they are doing here first. Then I may let them turn in an application," said Mr. S causing Ness and Lucas to jump in surprise. "Hello boys, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"S-sure, this is Ninten, Paula, and Kumatora," answered Lucas nervously.

"I see, care to tell me what they're doing here?" asked Mr. S raising an eyebrow at the two smashers.

"We are here to improve ours skills so we can try out for the Smash Tournament next year. Ness and Lucas were just helping us out that's all," said Kumatora.

"Well then, you guys are certainly not wasting any time. But unfortunately, I have to inform you that Sakurai and I are not looking into anymore characters from the Mother series at this time. We're trying to find characters with different move sets Ness and Lucas here so their spot has more meaning. Although, if you want to become one of either Ness or Lucas's alternate costumes, then I'm sure we can work something out. In the meantime, Ness, Lucas, you two each have three mountains of paperwork to fill out," said Mr. S.

"WHAT! Why," complained Ness.

"Because, you two are pulling the exact same stunt Sonic and a whole lot of other people have been pulling all day long: bringing their friends onto the manor grounds without permission. So you two are going to be joining them in filling out the ding dang dong paperwork for the rest of the DING DANG DONG DAY! NOW MOVE YOUR LEGS TOWARDS MY OFFICE. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO PK TELEPORT! MOVE!" yelled Mr. S as he chased Ness and Lucas out of the target blast room.

Later, Ness and Lucas were seated at the table with the other smashers filling out paperwork with their own piles. "Now then, when you guys get done with your paperwork just give it to Captain Toad and we will handle the rest. You guys can take a break a dinner time," said Mr. S before calmly going into his office, Mr. S then immediately popped his head out the door and said, "By the way Ness, Lucas, your video game privileges have been taken for the next two weeks, sorry." Mr. S then went back into his office.

Z-z-z-z-z-Z

The dinner bell soon rang throughout the manor and smashers were filling out the dining hall along with Mr. S. "Alright before we all become busy with our meals, I would like to have you attention please. Tomorrow, Master Hand and I will be holding new stage testing and would like some volunteers for the testing. Any takers?" asked Mr. S.

Mario, Pit, and Pac-Man raised their hands and Mr. S took noticed and said, "Alright Mario, Pit, and Pac-Man have volunteered for stage testing. Thank you guys. Anyone else?"

"I volunteer for the new stage testing my good sir! I wish to help with the tournament with my fellow smashers in any way I can," announced Shovel Knight.

"Thank you Shovel Knight. Now then, meet me and Master Hand at the stage arena at 10:00 tomorrow sharp," said Mr. S as he grabbed a seat at the dinner table.

Link was looking around the hall for someone before asking, "Has anyone seen Zelda? I haven't seen her in a little while."

"She and a few of the girls went to the locker rooms to freshen up after a sparring session. They should be down in a little bit," answered Corrin as she took a seat at the table with her food. Just then a loud shriek echoed through the manor catching everyone off guard.

"What the hell was that?" asked Snake.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good," said Mr. S. Soon an alarm started to sound off, Mr. S got up from his seat and went over to the wall towards an emergency phone. Mr. S picks up the phone and answers, "This is Mr. S, what's going on?"

 _"Mr. S! This is Peach, the girls and I were taking a shower before dinner and all of a sudden, something started coming out the drain. Please send HELP!"_ screamed Peach.

"Don't worry, we're on our way," said Mr. S before hanging up. "The girls are in trouble! Quickly to the locker rooms!"

One 60s batman spin later, a huge group of smashers were standing in front of the entrance to the girls' locker rooms. "Ok then, now time to make a plan," said Mr. S.

"Why aren't we just going in there and taking care of the problem," asked Ganondorf.

"Because, the problem is in the girls' showers and I don't know what condition the girls are in right now and I for one don't want a whole group of smashers using me for target practice," explained Mr. S. This caused Bowser, Wario, and Captain Falcon's eyes to widen and begin charging towards the locker rooms till, "You go in there and you'll each be facing a lawsuit for sexual harassment," the three smashers did a 180 and ran back into the group.

Mario scratched his chin and then looked at Corrin before asking, "Corrin, do you think you can get in there and find out what the problem is? Maybe even getting it out here so we can see what it is?"

"Yes, I think I can do that. Be right back," said Corrin before she went in to the locker room.

"Alright everyone, weapons out," said Mario as everyone in the group got ready. "Be prepared for anything."

"INCOMING!" yelled Corrin as a big pile of blue goo was thrown out of the locker room.

Everyone was about to attack the blue glob till two eyes appeared on it and Mr. S yelled, "HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT." Everyone lowered their weapons as Mr. S took a closer look at the glob, "I know this thing, it's Gooey. What are you doing here?" The only response given was Gooey sticking out its long tongue.

"Well that was a letdown," said Wario.

"If this little distraction is over, I'm going back to the dining hall," said Ganondorf as he left the group along with other smashers.

"I'll join you guys in a bit, but first! Meta Knight! King Dedede! You two have paperwork to fill out. You also have to fill out Kirby's pile of paperwork as well. Meet me at my office after dinner," said Mr. S as the two warriors from Dreamland hung their heads as they went back to the dining hall.

 **D.G.K.A.: And done! I hope you all enjoyed this really long chapter and I am looking forward to reading all of your reviews and responding to them as I can. One last thing before I go, below this is a list of Pokémon and assist trophies that I have gathered for the tournament, but I need some help in clearing out any unneeded Pokémon or assists. So, in you reviews, tell me which Pokémon or assist trophies do you think should be taken off the roster. You can also add any suggestions for the roster if you have any, also you can suggest Pokémon from sun and moon, so have at it. I hope you all have a good day, and take care.**

 **Clefairy**

 **Onix**

 **Hitmonlee**

 **Koffing**

 **Chansey**

 **Goldeen**

 **Snorlax**

 **Mew**

 **Electrode**

 **Weezing**

 **Staryu**

 **Articuno**

 **Zapdos**

 **Moltres**

 **Chikorita**

 **Togepi**

 **Bellossom**

 **Marill**

 **Unown**

 **Wobbuffet**

 **Scizor**

 **Porygon 2**

 **Raikou**

 **Entei**

 **Suicune**

 **Lugia**

 **Ho-ho**

 **Celebi**

 **Gulpin**

 **Metagross**

 **Latias & Latios**

 **Kyogre**

 **Groudon**

 **Jirachi**

 **Deoxys**

 **Bonsly**

 **Munchlax**

 **Weavile**

 **Manaphy**

 **Eevee**

 **Abomasnow**

 **Palkia**

 **Giratina**

 **Darkrai**

 **Arceus**

 **Victini**

 **Oshawott**

 **Kyurem**

 **Keldeo**

 **Meloetta**

 **Genesect**

 **Chespin**

 **Spewpa**

 **Gogoat**

 **Swirlix**

 **Inkay**

 **Dedenne**

 **Xerneas**

 **Andross**

 **Devil**

 **Dr. Wright**

 **Excitebikes**

 **Hammer Bro.**

 **Infantry and Tanks**

 **Jeff**

 **Jill**

 **Knuckle Joe**

 **Lakitu and Spinies**

 **Lyn**

 **Metroid**

 **Nintendog (Beagle) (May keep because puppies are cute)**

 **Samurai Goroh**

 **Starfy**

 **Tingle**

 **Ashley**

 **Chain Chomp**

 **Color TV-Game 15**

 **Dark Samus**

 **Dillon**

 **Dr. Kawashima**

 **Elec Man**

 **Ghirahim**

 **Ghosts**

 **Isabelle**

 **Midna**

 **Mother Brain**

 **Nightmare**

 **Riki**

 **Sable Prince**

 **Sheriff**

 **Skull Kid**

 **Starman**

 **Takamaru**

 **Marina Liteyears (revealed)**

 **Fi (Legend of Zelda)**

 **Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) (revealed)**

 **Adeleine (Kirby)**

 **Amy (Sonic) (revealed)**

 **Ana (Earthbound Zero)**

 **Elite Beat Agents (revealed)**

 **Sir Arthur (Ghosts n' Goblins)**

 **Hades (kid Icarus)**


	14. Fire Emblem Heroes Spring Festival Short

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. Now I know this chapter is short but I wanted to give my opinions about a certain event that Nintendo is host right now. If you looked at the title of this chapter you can quickly figure out what it is. Without further ado let's get this party started. Also I got a new hat. (Takes off top and replaces it with an ivy hat.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 _(Day of the Fire Emblem Heroes Spring Festival Announcement)_

Everything was calm and peaceful that afternoon as everyone was either practicing for the tournament or just hanging out around the manor. Samus was on her way to the mail room to see if she got anything in the mail. As the bounty hunter entered to mail room she noticed Lucina sitting in one of the chairs with a depressed look on her face.

Samus approached the princess and asked, "Hey Lucina, what's the matter you look like someone who's waited too long for something."

Lucina turned towards Samus and answered, "I'm waiting for a package from back home. It's my costume for the Spring Festival, but since I'm here for the tournament, I can't go home to attend the festival. Luckily, I can still wear one of the traditional costumes, so I can still enjoy at least one part of the festivities along with painting colorful eggs." Lucina smiled at the memories of the Spring Festival as a mail koopa came in with a large package.

"Delivery for Princess Lucina," said the mail koopa causing Lucina to meet with the koopa. The mail koopa brought out a clipboard and said, "Sign here please." Lucina signed for the package and said, "Thank you," and was on his way again.

Lucina was grinning ear to ear as she left the room waving goodbye to Samus. On the way to her room Lucina ran into Peach who took notice of Lucina's box. "Hey Lucina, what you got there?" asked Peach.

"This is my costume for the Spring Festival that is held every year back home. I always loved wearing the traditional outfits that accompanied the event so I decided to order one and had it shipped here," explained Lucina.

"A new outfit! Oh, can I see it?" asked Peach and Lucina said she could. "Hold on, let me send a message to the other girls. They should see this too," said Peach as she grabbed her phone and sent a message to the other female fighters in the manor. Once done Peach and Lucina headed towards Lucina's room for a costume change.

Meanwhile, Mr. S was standing at his desk taking care of a few things when an alert binged on his computer. "Hmm?" Mr. S went to the computer and checked the email and read it, "Fire Emblem Heroes Spring Festival Announcement trailer, okay let's see what we got."

One viewing of a trailer later…Mr. S was still at his desk but now had a faint blush on his face. "And now it's time to go out for a walk," said the assistant director as he grabbed his plaid ivy cap and left the office.

Back with the female fighters, they were all looking at Lucina's new outfit with various reactions.

"Got to say, wasn't expecting that type of outfit for a Spring Festival. Think you can get me one of those?" asked Palutena.

"I'm sure if you asked my mom, she could probably help you out, answered Lucina as she looked herself in the mirror.

"I'd be more concerned with keep the perverts of this place off your back once they see you in that outfit," said Samus as the rest of the female fighter nodded their heads.

"Don't worry Sammy, if any of the boys thinks of taking advantage of our dear princess, they'll get a quick reminder of what happens when they mess with a lady," said Bayonetta as she played with one of her guns.

"And pray the goddesses have mercy on their souls if Chorm found out," said Zelda as the group let the room and made their way into the rest of the manor.

Meanwhile, Mr. S was walking through the halls of the manor trying to get the image of what he had seen out of his head. His peace and quiet was short lived as he heard Lucina say, "Hey Mr. S, how are you doing to today?"

"I'm doing fine Lucin…. aye aye aye!" said Mr. S as he turned to face Lucina and saw her in the exact same outfit he only saw just minutes before.

"Do you like my outfit, it's a traditional costume for the Spring Festival," asked Lucina as Mr. S just stood their wide eyed and mouth open till he regained brain function.

"Pardon me ladies but I need to now go find an iced cold bucket of water to dunk my head in," said Mr. S as he left and headed towards the mess hall.

"What was that about?" asked Lucina confused, while the rest of the female fighters were either smirking or trying to hold back a laugh.

"Don't worry about it dear, but I think you may have gained a new admirer," said Rosalina.

Back with Mr. S, he had just made it into the kitchen were Luigi was about to do the dishes when Mr. S came in.

"Hey, Mr. S what's up?" asked Luigi as Mr. S just started filling a sink with water.

"Luigi, please hold my hat," said Mr. S as he handed Luigi his hat.

"Ok why?" asked Luigi before the answer came quickly in the form on Mr. S dunking his head into the sink full of water and steam coming out of the water. Luigi just shrugged his shoulders while he waited for Mr. S to cool off.

 **D.G.K.A.: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because unfortunately, due to school, stress, and lack of motivation. I have decided to cancel this story now and for the foreseeable future. I am sorry if this upsets you but, I just don't have the energy to continue writing stories. So, I say to you all goodbye.**


	15. New Stage Testing 1

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hey guys, I'm back from another semester of college and my run in with depression. And I brought pizza – whoa.**

 **{Everything is one fire and everyone is going nuts.}**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: What did I miss?**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: like I said, I am officially on summer vacation, so hopefully that means more updates from me. But enough of that let's get started. DISCLAMIER TIME!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

After the many fiascos of the previous day had taken their course, the smashers were ready to have a seemingly normal day today. The clocks read ten as Mario, Pit, Pac-Man, and Shovel Knight were standing around in the VR room waiting on Mr. S to arrive so they could start new stage testing.

"Anyone seen Mr. S?" asked Pit and the others just shook their heads.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday. All I know is that he wanted to be here at ten o clock to test out some new stages. Must be running late," answered Mario.

 **"Oh, I'm here and on time. I'm just not in the say room as you four," stated a voice on the intercom.**

The four smashers looked around for the source of the voice until a light come on and in a separate room next to the arena was Mr. S, the Hands, and a few Miis in a control room.

 **"I'm up here in the control room with the Hands while we test out the new stages. We need you guys to fight in the new stages and see how they well they work as well as figure out any changes that are needed before we get too deep in development. Hope you all are ready," said Mr. S.**

"You bet we're ready. Let's do this," said Pit as Pac-Man gave a thumb up.

 **"Very well, let's begin. Smash Matrix up," said Mr. S as a Mii pressed a button and activated the smash arena.**

The smashers were on a flat surface with a black background, the fighter got into fighting positions as the announcer started the countdown. "3…2…1…GO!" yelled the announcer as the match began.

The fighters started fighting till they took the time to listen to the new stage's music and found it familiar. "Wait a minute, anyone else find this tune a tad bit familiar?" asked Pit as he dodged as swing from Shovel Knight.

"No, is it from one of your games?" asked Shovel Knight before he blocked an attack from Mario.

"No, it's not from Pit's games, nor is it from any of my games, but I do find it familiar," answered Mario. While everyone was trying to figure what the music was from when Pac-Man was preparing a sneak attack behind Mario until something fell from the sky and landed on top of the dot-muncher and sent him flying. Everyone looked to see what hit Pac-Man and found an orange L-Shaped block. "Oh, now I remember, this music is from…" started Mario before he got hit by a purple T-block.

Pit and Shovel Knight looked up and saw another block falling towards them, "TETRIS!" yelled Pit as he dodged the block. The smashers continued the fight as best they could as the blocks kept on falling. The image zoomed out and showed that the stage was like the normal Tetris game screen with smash fighters jumping around the blocks.

 **"About time they figured it out. I thought they would never get it," said Master Hand.**

 **"Yes, sometimes it takes a while to remember something. But I am more impressed that we have finally managed to create a Tetris stage after so long. Gotta give the folks down in stage design, they really out did themselves on this one," said Mr. S.**

The smashers were still fighting as more blocks came raining down. Pit dodged a punch from Pac-Man and soon found himself near the edge. The angel then noticed the side panels of the Tetris board and decided to jump towards one. As he jump to the side he said, "Thank you, extra platforms," before he phased through the side panels and fell towards his death, "wait where are the side platforms?" Pit then went boom and was revived and place near the top of the stage.

 **"Oh, that had to hurt. Note to self, make the side panels of the stage into platforms. It seems player will think of that and jump towards them," said Mr. S as Master Hand witness Mario making the same mistake Pit did. "Let's see what else we can learn."**

The smashers continued to fight as the blocks slowly came down but over time, they noticed that the blocks were getting faster and faster. Suddenly, the blocks started to come down way too fast for anyone to properly dodge before getting smashed by the blocks. Soon the smashers found themselves acting like pinballs as the blocks came in at inhuman speeds with no end in sight.

 **"What the hell is going on down there? The blocks are going way too fast! Someone stop those blocks! We wanted slow casual Tetris session, not ultra-fast Tetris speed of doom!" yelled Mr. S as the Miis are trying to figure out what's going on.**

 **"They can't slow it down. Someone's taken control of the stage and now they can't stop it," said Master Hand.**

 **"Who the hell took control of my stage!?" yelled Mr. S before they heard a noise and saw Crazy Hand at the stage controls and messing with the speed of the blocks while laughing like a maniac.**

 **Mr. S and Master Hand grabbed hold of Crazy Hand and pried the glove from the controls allowing the Miis to gain back control and stop the stage. Master Hand was busy scolding Crazy Hand while Mr. S took the intercom and said, "Sorry about that gentlemen. We had a few technical difficulties, but now we have everything under control. Why don't you all take a five-minute break and then we can continue with stage testing."**

The smashers were all laying on the ground after the stage was turned off and were all groaning and moaning from the pain they all had to endure due to Crazy Hand's antics.

 **"Make that ten minutes," said Mr. S.**

After ten minutes had passed, the smashers were back inside the arena ready to test out another stage. "Ok, we are ready to go again, what do you have for us?" asked Shovel Knight.

 **"You are now going to be testing a brand-new Mario stage. This stage takes place within Bowser's Castle, you will have to fight around a bunch of Bowser's traps and come out the victor," explained Mr. S. "Match start!"**

The new stage materialized onto the arena. The stage had equal number of platforms on each side of the stage. Near each end is a single fire bar rotating around in a circle, in the background was a giant statue of bowser standing on top of the lava.

"Uh, that Bowser statue isn't going to come to life and start attacking us it is?" asked Pit as he looked at the stone statue.

 **"No, this stage is still in its early stages, but we can certainly make that happen. In the meantime, the Thwomps are more than happy to substitute for the statue," answered Mr. S.**

"Thwomps!?" said Mario before a large stone block came down onto the stage to try and squish the smashers. The smashers looked to see that there were two Thwomps in the stage and continued the match while avoiding the stage's obstacles.

 **"It looks like this stage is working fine even in its early stages," said Master Hand.**

 **"Yes, but I feel like it needs to be a little bit more dynamic. I'll send the notes of the test over to Sakurai and the folks in stage design and see what they think," said Mr. S as they watch the test match.**

 **Soon the match was over and the stage disappeared and the white room of the VR Arena returned. "Ok, that was a very good test. Now then, this next stage is the last one for today. I should warn you though, the first time the stage designers tried out this stage. Things got weird," explained Mr. S.**

"Define weird," said Mario.

 **"Well for starters, the controls became inverted, gravity took a holiday, and the screen was spinning in a motion sickness nightmare. And that was in the first minute. They even thought for one moment that the switch started making smoke. Point is, this stage is tricky. One wrong move and it could blow up people's switches before the match even starts," explained Mr. S. This made the smashers gulp in fear at what they were getting themselves into. "So, we appreciate your help in this, and have fun," said Mr. S before he pressed the button to turn on the stage.**

The arena materialized to the new stage and once the smashers first saw it, they were confused as none of them recognized where the stage was from. After looking at the new stage and still having no ideas on where they were Mario ask, "Where are we anyway?"

 **"You're in the cave of the Ultra Beasts from Pokémon Sun and Moon. Why?" answered Mr. S.**

"CAVE OF THE ULTRA BEASTS!" yelled the smashers as a white jellyfish like creature floats behind them and lets out a small cry.

Meanwhile, Palutena was walking towards the VR arena enjoying a rather peaceful morning. The goddess of light soon saw Peach who was heading towards the arena as well, Palutena picked up her pace to catch up with the princess. "Morning Peach."

"Morning Palutena. Heading to the VR arena to check on Pit?" asked Peach.

"Yes, and I can tell you are doing the same thing with Mario. I thought I would check on Pit since it should be time for the new stage testing to be over," said Palutena.

"Well, hopefully, we don't really know how Mr. S does with testing new things for the tournament," said Peach.

"We hardly know anything at all besides he like to wear hats and he constantly yells paperwork every time we mess something up," said Palutena.

"Maybe we should give some time to get to know Mr. S. If we do that, maybe he won't be so cranky all the time," suggested Peach.

"That sounds like it could work. We just need to find a time in which Mr. S won't be working so much before…." Started Palutena before they heard a noise coming from the arena and suddenly, the door was blasted off its hinges and landed mere feet from the two smashers. Then they saw Pac-Man and Shovel Knight running out of the place on fire, they moved a few feet away from the doorway and then stop, drop, and rolled to put out the fire. Pit can out like he just got a few thousand volts worth of electricity. Mario literally bounced out of the arena while inside a water bubble.

"Get me out of here," yelled Mario as he bounced only for Palutena to pop the bubble, letting Mario hit the ground with a thud. "Thanks."

The two ladies then went inside the VR arena to see what condition everything was in. Once inside they saw everything was destroyed and would need major repairs before it would be used again. They soon heard someone moan and then saw that it was coming from the control room and made their way to the source. Inside the control room they could see that the whole place was a mess. Palutena and Peach were flabbergasted by what they were seeing.

Mr. S soon pops up from the rumble and looks around the room before saying, "What just happened?"

Master Hand was next to exit the pile of rubble, "A stage test that went wrong."

"Ultra-beasts, ultra-beasts everywhere," said Crazy Hand as it left the rubble and the room altogether.

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Mr. S before he noticed Peach and Palutena. "Oh, hi Peach, hi Palutena. Nice to see you. Have either of you seen my hat?" The two fighters looked around and then found Mr. S's ivy hat and handed it to the assistant. "Thanks. Now, I think stage testing is done, time to write results of the test," said Mr. S before he brought out a clipboard and started marking things off. "Check. Check. Check. Tetris: Need to add platforms. Bowser's Castle: Needs to be more dynamic. Pokémon stage: NEEDS A LOT OF WORK!" said Mr. S before he threw the pen away. Mr. S then brought out a walkie talkie, and then pressed the talk button, "Captain Toad, please come down to the VR Arena control room and pick up the stage testing results and send them over to Sakurai. Also, please call in the repair people, we need the VR Arena fixed for future stage testing."

"On my way," said Captain Toad on the other side of the radio.

"Thanks," said Mr. S before he tosses the walkie talkie to the side. "Nap time," announced Mr. S before shortly fainting.

 **D. : I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I thought I would introduce some stage ideas I had for this story. If you guys have any stage ideas of you own, leave them in a review and I'll look at them, along with any other ideas you may have as I would love to hear them. Don't forget to answer my poll, you can find it on this site on my profile page. With that said, don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye!**


	16. Rumor Panic

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux! I wanted to post a chapter involving the rumor that was going around recently. Before we get to that I wanted to say thank you for the 6 favorites, 8 followers, and over 2700 views for this story. I hope to continue making a story that is well worth your time for reading. Without further ado, let's a go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Another quiet morning in the Smash Manor, everyone was getting and preparing for the day ahead. Mostly everyone in the manor was already in the dining hall enjoying breakfast. The only one not at eating was Mr. S, the assistant director was standing at his desk checking on a few things before he would head downstairs.

"All's quite on the western front, just the way I like it," said Mr. S as he took a sip from his drink. He was checking stuff on his computer to see what needed to be done with today. Mr. S soon found an email from Sakurai and then opened it. Once he read the email's contents, Mr. S's eyes widened and did a spit take of his drink.

Meanwhile down in the dining hall, the Smashers were eating when suddenly, a loud scream erupted throughout the manor causing everyone to freeze. Soon, the loudspeaker came on with Mr. S yelling, "EMERGANCY MEETING! EVERYONE TO THE MEETING ROOM NOW!" This caused everyone to rush towards the meeting room.

A few minutes later, all the fighters where in the meeting room in a state of confusion. Mr. S ran into the room and hopped onto the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here because of a certain rumor that has recently came up," said Mr. S.

"You called us all here because of a rumor?" asked Marth.

"Not just any rumor," said Mr. S as he put the image on screen. "A rumor that Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS is being ported to the switch. There's images and everything! Do you know what this means?"

"It means there's going to be two Super Smash Bros games for the Switch?" asked Pit.

"NO! It means this whole project, tournament and all, will be cancelled. There would be no sense to make two different Super Smash Bros games for one system. If this rumor is true, then everyone goes home, the newcomers will not become smashers, and I get the pink slip," answered Mr. S.

"You don't know if it's true or not?" asked Robin.

"I oversee this tournament, I don't poke my nose into other people's projects. I don't have complete knowledge of other projects," answered Mr. S.

"What's this got to do with us?" asked Wario.

"This meeting is to let you know what is going on, and make sure you all know what happens if you leak information or spread any rumors," said Mr. S.

"We know what happens if any of us does that. We are banished from the manor, no ifs, ands, or buts. No exemptions," said Samus.

"Good, now I call this meeting done and adjourned. Have a good day everyone," said Mr. S as he finished the meeting and everyone left the meeting room.

 **D. : And chapter done. Sorry if it is a little short but, there wasn't much to talk about given that, there wasn't much to go on. I hope that the next chapter is much long and is much more exciting. I plan on doing a chapter of Mr. S and the smashers reacting to the Nintendo E3 event so I hope you guys look forward to that. I'll see you guys soon and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite; also, don't forget to fill out my poll on my profile as it involves a possible newcomer to this story. Bye!**


	17. Newcomer Announcement 3

**Dream Guardian AMS: Happy Fourth of July and welcome back everyone to another installment of Super Smash Bros. goodness. This time around we have more newcomers to announce and I hope you all are happy with the choices. I am sorry I have been gone for a long while, life got in the way of things and I couldn't do a reaction of Nintendo's E3 spotlight when it was current. With that said I am excited that there are going to be not one but two new Metroid games. Here's to you Samus, we missed you. Now then, on with the chapter but first the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Another day, another meeting, the very words going through everyone's minds as Mr. S called for another mandatory meeting that late afternoon. Everyone was gathered inside the assembly room and had already taken a seat while waiting on their 'boss' to arrive. Impa continued to scan the room for any sign of danger that could potentially befall on the princess Zelda. Even with the truce with the villains, Impa still didn't expect them to keep their word on causing no mischief.

The house lights soon dimmed as Mr. S came to the podium on the stage to begin the meeting. "Alright everyone please settle down, I want to get this meeting over with so we can all get some dinner," started Mr. S. "The reason I brought you all here today is that we are announcing some more newcomers to the tournament, four of them to be in fact. So please help me welcome them to the fight." Everyone in the room clapped their hands as they were anxious to see who they were going to be fighting against.

"Our first newcomer is from a very classic game series. This character hales from a series that has been around since the days of the NES and has just gotten a new game as a launch title for the Switch," said Mr. S as he did the introduction, the description he gave perked Impa's interest as it sounded like it was her series he was talking about. Impa prepared herself to go onto the stage as Mr. S announced the newcomer, "Please help me welcome, BOMBER MAN!" The crowd applauded as Bomber Man went up to the stage to be officially welcomed into the tournament as one of Nintendo's Hall of Fame members. Impa went back to sitting in her seat as Mr. S continued with the newcomer announcements.

"Thank you for that wonderful applause but let's continue. Our next newcomer is from a series that is close to Sakurai's heart and has captured the hearts of many a gamer throughout the years. Please help me welcome the highly requested character: BANDANA DEE!" The waddle dee from dreamland started to jump up and down in its seat before coming onto the stage and accepting his spot on the roster and then standing next to Bomber Man.

"Nice work little guy, nice work," said Mr. S before looking at his clipboard. "Next on the newcomer announcement is another fighter fans have been requesting for a long time, and I think now is the right time to let this fellow into the fray. Please give a round of applause for the one, the only CHIBI-ROBO!" announce Mr. S as the household helper robot came onto the stage and joined Bomber Man and Bandana Dee as a newcomer to the tournament.

"Bout time he got a spot on the roster. Ok for the last newcomer for today, we have a character that is from a very recent game. So please, help me welcome the star of Nintendo's newest IP: SPRING MAN!" yelled Mr. S as Spring Man leaped onto the stage and everyone in the audience cheered as the fighter showed himself to the other fighters. "Thank you everyone, while Spring Man was not here during the initial tryouts, he proved to be a formidable contender when Sakurai brought forward the idea to the team. And all I got to say is that I am thankful that we could get him into the tournament. Please make him feel welcomed during his stay here." Spring Man went over to the other newcomers and shook each of their hands. "That is all the newcomers we had plan to announce for today, so with that said I call this meeting adjourned," said Mr. S as he banged his gavel to end the meeting. The smashers soon got up from their seats and left the room to get something to eat.

 **Newcomers: 8/22**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: How did you like them apples? Yes, Spring Man from ARMS is in this tournament thanks to the votes on the poll on whether to add him in. Now instead of 21 newcomers we have 22 newcomers. We still have a lot of possible fighters that could be on the roster, I just wonder who it will be. Please let me what your ideas for move sets, items, stages, and modes in your reviews, or you can just send me a PM and I will look at your suggestions. Once more thing, I have created a new story called Console Wars: The Ultimate Showdown, it's kind of like this smash bros story but with all of gaming. So, if you are interested, click on my name and look for it one my profile or just go to game X-overs and find it there. That's all I have to say for now, I wish you all a safe Fourth of July and wonderful rest of the week. Bye.**


	18. Rabbid Season

**Dream Guardian AMS: (Walks into the room) I'M BBBBBBAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK! Yes, I'm finally back. Sorry to be gone for so long, I had personal matters I had to deal with and getting back into the swing of what is hopefully my last year of college kept me busy. However, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it reveals a few things for future chapters. Now then onward to the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was just another peaceful day in Smashville as a lone car was driving towards the Smash Manor. In the car sat Mr. S in the driver's seat along with Lucina and Luigi and dozens of pizza boxes. Mr. S was wanting to get back to the manor as soon as possible so he can get the weekend started and finally relax for a change.

"Thank you two for coming with me. The help is much appreciated," said Mr. S.

"It's not a problem, you have been looking like you have been working to the bone the last few days. So I thought I would give you a hand in picking up dinner," said Lucina.

"Being the assistant director for the Smash Bros tournament will do that to a person," said Luigi as he sat in the back seat making sure the pizza boxes didn't fall to the floor.

"I'll just be happy to get back to the manor and spend the majority of this evening and weekend just kicking back and relaxing," said Mr. S. "Speaking of which," Mr. S pulled into the manor's parking lot and found a spot to park. The car stopped and the three got out of the car and started to grabbed several pizza boxes. "We'll come back for the rest later after we put these boxes inside," said Mr. S. The three manor residents entered through the door and made their way into the main living area. "We are back and we brought pizza…. HOLY COW!" yelled Mr. S as he saw the image of chaos in front of him: dozens of rabbids causing all sorts of mayhem all over the room with the other smashers trying to catch the rampaging annoyances, some of the rabbids looked like they were combined with random junk and were shooting guns all over the place.

"RAYMAN!" yelled Mr. S causing the missing limb hero to show up from out of the chaos and appear in front of Mr. S. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Look, I did not bring any of them here. They just showed up while you were gone and started wrecking the place," said Rayman as he punched a rabbid away.

"Well if you didn't invite them why are they here?" yelled Mr. S before his phone rang, "Hello, Mr. S speaking."

 _"Hey uh this is Glowbox, I am calling you to see if you had seen any rabbids lately?"_ said Glowbox over the phone.

"Rabbids you say well funny that you mention them since they are WRECKING THE ENTIRE MANOR RIGHT NOW!" yelled Mr. S.

 _"Oh good, I was wanting to warn you guys that they were coming but I guess I'm a little late on that one,"_ said Glowbox.

"No kidding, care to explain to me as to why they are here in the first place?" said Mr. S.

 _"Well ever since Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle came out, these little guys must of figure they were Nintendo characters now and went to were all the Nintendo stars were at,"_ explained Glowbox.

"I don't care if they think they're Nintendo characters now, they are wreaking havoc all over the place and I want them gone! So how do we get rid of them?" yelled Mr. S.

 _"Well for the regular rabbids, I suggest using something shiny to distract them. As for the others,"_ began Glowbox as Mr. S dodged another gun blast from one of the bad rabbids _. "Yeah you are on your own there. Goodbye."_

"Well that didn't help. Keep the rabbids busy while I get something to deal with the big ones," said Mr. S as he ran into one of the manor hallways.

"Were does he think he's going!" yelled Samus as she blasted another rabbid in the face.

"I don't know but right now, I'm more interested in making I don't get smashed by a rabbid," said Ike as he dodged a rabbid carrying a large stone and had nearly crushed the mercenary.

Meanwhile, Mr. S came to a hallway and found a glass box with a key inside. _In Case of Emergency: Break Glass,_ was the message written on the glass box. Mr. S broke the glass and grabbed the key and used to open a door with a "In Case of Emergency: Use Key" sign on it. Behind the door was a room full of glass boxes with "In Case of" signs on them along with random things the objects would be used for.

"Alright let's see here. In case of Goombas, Koopas, Kremlins, Scalpers, Boos, Pirates, Wigglers, Team Rocket, Team Skull, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Flare, N.M.E., Tikis, Piranha Plants, Hades, Viridi,…" started Mr. S as we cut back to the Smashers as they were still trying to wrangle up the rabbids but having little luck. Captain Falcon and Little Mac were punching the rabbids but as soon as they knocked one down, another got back up. "…Eggplant Wizards, Kracko, Metroids, Team Plasma, Mechon, Slicers…" Rosalina football kicks a rabbid away from her while Donkey Kong was smashing the rabbids all over the place. "…Ah here it is: In Case of Rabbids, Break Glass," said Mr. S as he broke the glass.

Back with the smashers, the situation hasn't gotten much better. The rabbids were still wreaking havoc on everyone and everything, screaming at the top of their tiny lungs. Cloud was using the blunt of his sword to beat the rabbids to prevent killing them but was very close to doing so. "These things never end," said Snake as he grabbed one by the ears and use it like a makeshift hammer for an impromptu game of whack-a-rabbid.

"Agreed, they are annoying pests," said Ganondorf as he slammed a rabbid onto the ground.

"You want annoying, try facing off a whole pack of slicers at once," said Sonic as he used his homing attack on a chain of rabbids.

Corrin, Lucas, Pokémon Trainer, and Earthworm Jim soon found themselves with their backs up against the wall and surrounded by rabbids. "Anyone got any ideas?" asked Pokémon Trainer.

"No, can't think on any way past these things," said Corrin as she scanned the area for a way out. Then suddenly a rabbid jumped towards Corrin, she prepared her sword and was ready to slice the raddid. _BANG!_ A shot rang out into the room causing everyone including the rabbids to freeze and see what caused it. Corrin looked to see what happened to the rabbid that jumped at her was now stuck inside a net bag. Corrin looked to her side and saw Mr. S holding a shotgun with a name on the side " _Rabbid Net Launcher 5000."_

"Be very, very quiet. I'm hunting rabbids. Ah, ha ha ha," said Mr. S before he blasted another rabbid with the shotgun and trapped another rabbid inside a net. "Corrin, could you please take these weapons and pass them out to everyone. They'll help with the bigger ones, but what I got will have contain the smaller normal rabbids. Think you can do that?" Corrin nodded and took the bag that contained weapons from Mario + Rabbids. "Ok then, onto part two. Snake! Bayonetta! Elma! Samus! Need you guys here now!" The smashers he called can over after taking care of the rabbids in the way. "Each of you take a shotgun and start blasting the rabbids. They'll help us at least trap the rabbids while everyone takes care of the bigger rabbids." The smashers took a shotgun and started blasting and trapping the rabbids.

It took about half an hour before all the rabbids were beaten and placed in nets and then placed outside in an anti-gravity field. "Finally, every rabbid is captured and accounted are for," said Falco as everyone watched the rabbids float in the tank.

"Does this mean I have to sign paperwork for all these guys?" asked Rayman as Mr. S was still holding the shotgun he had from earlier.

"Forget about it Rayman, even I'm not the cruel as to make you sign for every last one of these things. On the plus side, I think I found some new enemies for the Smash Run this year," said Mr. S.

"Wait does that mean I'm…" asked Rayman.

"Yep, welcome to the roster Limbless Wonder. We've been waiting for you. Now then it's time for a PIZZA PARTY!" yelled Mr. S as the smashers cheered and ran inside before all the big slices were taken or worse Kirby got there first.

"Got to admit that was fast thinking on your part with bringing those weapons into the fray," said Corrin.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you we'd be still ripping rabbids out of our hair. Though it is kind of weird seeing you with a gun," said Lucina.

"Not a problem, and I agree. I may like awesome weapons in games, but in real-life I'm just not a gun totting kind of man. But enough about that, let's go get some pizza. I am looking forward to a relaxing weekend," said Mr. S as the two princesses followed behind him.

 **D. : And done. That's right folks, Rayman is in the roster and the rabbids are going to be enemies in the returning Smash Run mode! Speaking of Smash Run, if you guys have any enemies you really want to give a good smackdown to, let me know. With that said I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to hear your reviews and ideas. One more thing before I go, check out my new story Console Wars, a smash bros. like story where icons from various consoles come together to beat the living daylights out of each other. Now I am done, I hope you guys had a good night and take care.**


	19. Monster Shopping

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra! This chapter is a little on the short side but I thought you guys would get a kick out of it. One more thing to all those dealing with hurricane Irma, I hope you are all in a safe place.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was just another day at the Smash Manor with everyone going about their business. Mr. S was standing at his desk looking at a pile of papers that lay scattered across his desk. "Smash Run, Smash Run. Figuring this out is hard to say the least. Layout not so much, but finding the right enemies, that's tougher," said Mr. S as he looked at the enemies list of the last Smash Run. "Hmm, the last Smash Run had 79 different enemies to battle against. I think we can add some more to that. Those Rabbids would be a great addition to it. But I need more," stated Mr. S as he tapped his chin with his fingers. Mr. S then looked at a sticky note that was on one of his monitors with the name: N.M.E. with a number below it.

After a few minutes of thinking, Mr. S sighed and said, "Guess I have no other choice," and then picked up the video phone receiver and called the number. He waited for a few seconds listening to the ringtone till a screen appearing on the monitor and a face came into view.

A man with a long chin, pale purple skin, shiny dark green hair and orange sunglasses appeared on the screen and said, "Welcome to Nightmare Enterprises where we specialize in giving you the perfect monster. How can I help you today?"

"I need some monsters to clobber them there Smashers," said Mr. S in a sing song voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our resident man of mystery and assistant to Mr. Sakurai, Mr. S. What can I do you for today?" asked the Salesman.

"Well, I need some ideas for the Smash Run portion of the tournament and you guys are the perfect place for what I need," answered Mr. S.

"That's right up our ally and I'm sure we can find what you're looking for. Anything in particular you want to order?" asked the Salesman.

"No, but I do want every catalog for every enemy and every series that is appearing in this tournament. I wanna see if the latest batch of newcomers have some good enemies that would just be perfect for Smash Run," said Mr. S.

"If it is catalogs you want then it is catalogs you'll get. Best thing of all is that they are absolutely free. One more thing, if you want to make a list of want you want then you can make an account and save your presences," said the Salesman.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Don't want to be wasting any paper," said Mr. S.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today sir?" asked the Salesman.

"Nope, I'm all good on this end. Thanks for the help," answered Mr. S.

"It's what I do and one more thing before you go. Tell Triple D that he stills owes us a lot of money for all the monsters he ordered from us," said the Salesman.

"Can't make any promises. Ok, goodbye and have a nice day," said Mr. S as he hung up and went to the website. "Now let's see what we can cook up."

 **D. : And another chapter is done. This is sort of a continuation of the last chapter with the announcement of Smash Run and I would like to know which Nintendo enemies do you want to see and if you have any ideas of multiple layouts for the smash run arena. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to see what ideas you guys come up with. Goodbye and take care.**


	20. A Very Very Unexpected, Unwanted Guest

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back to another chapter of SUPER SMASH BROS ULTRA REDUX! I am really excited about this chapter because it is probably the longest chapter I have even done for this story, so I hope you all enjoy it. A special shout out to Ally Nicole Rose for following and favoriting this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and any future chapter that I post. Now with that down on with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Mr. S slowly opened his heavy eyes as he tried to gather his senses. "Oh, what a night. We got to get the time zone situation straightened out. I'm getting tired of having late night meetings with Sakurai," said Mr. S. He tried to get up but found out very quickly that he couldn't, "Hey, what's going on here? Why can't I move?" Mr. S took in his surroundings and found that he was tied to his chair with his hands free and in front of him. "Who's responsible for this. Get me out of here!"

"Bout time you woke up. I've been waiting," said an ear grating voice.

Mr. S's eyes widened in fear, "Oh no, I know that voice." Then a figure jumped out of the shadows, a bobcat with a white long sleeve shirt with a red exclamation point on it. "Bubsy."

"That is correct, and guess what. You are the main contender for today's series of games," said Bubsy.

"What series of games?" asked Mr. S.

Bubsy brought out a few game cartridges and answers, "My games to be more accurate. You are going to sit here and play my games until you agree to put me in the upcoming Smash tournament."

"Even if I had total control over who gets in and who doesn't, what makes you think that you belong with gaming's greatest?" asked Mr. S.

"Because I am one of the greatest in gaming history. I've had plenty of games, I'm well remembered and I'm getting a new game as well. I deserve a spot in this tournament and finally show both Mario and Sonic once and for all who is the better platforming hero," answered Bubsy.

"Ha! Greatest? You're one of the most infamous gaming icons ever! Each and every one of your games stink," said Mr. S.

"We'll see, because no one is going to help you now," said Bubsy.

"Why's that?" asked Mr. S.

"Because I've made sure no one disturbs us while you play my games," answered Bubsy. It cuts to Mr. S's office door and it shows a sign that reads: "Feeling Sick. Do Not Disturb." "And now let us begin," said Bubsy as he put the cartridge of his first game into the SNES.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Mr. S, I brought you some breakfast. I was hoping it would make you feel better." Mr. S recognize the voice as being Corrin's.

Mr. S was about to say something until he was suddenly gagged by Bubsy who proceeded to answer Corrin, "No, no. I'm fine. Just let me get some rest and don't come in. Don't want you to get sick."

"Ok, I hope you get better soon," said Corrin as her footsteps walked away from Mr. S's office.

"Now that your girlfriend is gone, we can get started," said Bubsy while Mr. S yelled out "She's not my girlfriend," through the gag. "Whatever, it's game time."

Mr. S press the start button and thus began long day of playing Bubsy games. Throughout the morning and most of the afternoon, Mr. S would sit in that chair and continually play what had to be the most poorly constructed games ever created, and being an engineer and seasoned gamer, it just made it worse. The poor level design, the way the camera was too close to Bubsy in order to avoid enemies, Bubsy moving way too fast and worst of all Bubsy dying in one hit. As the games continued Mr. S just got angrier and angrier, losing his cool each time he died which only caused him to die even faster. Not helping things was Bubsy constantly asking if he was going to let him into the Smash Tournament or not. With the same answer, each time being no.

Unbeknownst to the two, Mr. S had been stomping what little of his foot onto the floor. The constant stomping was being transferred to the floor below, right where Lucina was, reading her book in one of the manor's many reading rooms. For the most part, Lucina just ignored it and went on with her reading, but eventually the princess just couldn't take it anymore and had to do something about it.

"That's it! I don't know what Mr. S is doing up there but is sure as hell not taking a sick day," said Lucina as she closed her book and made her way to Mr. S's office.

At that same time, Corrin was walking toward Mr. S's office with a bottle of medicine. Corrin soon saw Lucina walking in the same direction as she was. "Hey Lucina. How's it going?"

"Hey Corrin. It's going fine but I need to talk to Mr. S about the constant banging noise coming out of his office. I don't care if he's sick or not, that banging has to stop," answered Lucina.

"Well, I'm on my way to Mr. S with some medicine. Maybe it will help him get better," said Corrin as they made it to Mr. S's office. "Mr. S, it's Corrin and Lucina. We came here to see if you were feeling any better."

"And to see what in the world is that banging sound coming out of your office," said Lucina.

"That noise is just me trying to get comfortable inside my bed. I'm starting to feel a little better, but I still need my rest so please don't come in," said 'Mr. S'.

Mr. S stomps his foot onto the floor once again and this caused Lucina to finally snap and yell out, "That's it! I'm coming in there, I don't care if you are sick or not." Lucina reached for the doorknob and turned it only to find out the door was locked. "What in the world!? Why is this door locked? Mr. S open this door now!"

"Can't come to door. A little too weak to get up," said 'Mr. S'.

"Allow me," said Corrin as she brought out her chainsaw sword and used it to saw off the door's deadbolt and allows them to open the door. They both see Mr. S tied up to a chair, gagged and playing the Bubsy games. "Mr. S! What happened to you?" asked Corrin as she moves towards the tied-up assistant only to feel a sharp pain in her foot. She looked down and found Legos scattered across the floor. "LEGO!? You got to be kidding me!"

Corrin was soon kicked out of the room with Lucina left in surprise as to what just happened. Lucina turn to see who just kicked Corrin only to be kicked out of the office as well. Bubsy soon revealed himself to the two fighters and says, "Not so fast ladies. Can't have you releasing him just yet. I'm not done with him yet."

"Who are you and what do you want with Mr. S?" asked Lucina.

"Oh, come on, I'm Bubsy, famous gaming icon and best platformer ever. And I need to convince Mr. S as to why I belong here in this hall-of-fame gaming tournament, and not you anime rejects," said Bubsy.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of you. Now let him go!" said Corrin as she and Lucina prepared for a fight. Bubsy got into a fight position as well and everything became quite as the three combatants stared each other down. Then the fight began… within a cartoonish dust cloud with many attack yells and sword clashing. Eventually the dust cloud dispersed and Corrin, Lucina, and Bubsy each took a few feet away from one another. Bubsy then kicked Corrin in the head and sent her into the indoor balcony railing causing her to be knocked out. Bubsy then proceeded to constantly kick Lucina back until her back was up against the railing. Bubsy landed one last kick on Lucina effectively breaking the railing and causing Lucina to fall onto the floor below causing several other smashers to come and investigate.

Meanwhile, Mr. S was still tied to the chair could only watch as Lucina and Corrin battle against Bubsy and soon losing to said bobcat. After seeing the two warrior princesses get hurt like that was the last straw for him. His anger took over and he used all his strength to break out of his binds. One by one the ropes broke and soon enough he was free and soon took the gag on his mouth off.

Mario and Sonic looked up at the floor above them to see Bubsy standing in the hole in the railing. "YOU SEE THAT! I DID THAT! ME! THE BOBCAT EVERYONE FORGOT! WELL NO ONE IS GOING TO FORGET ME NOW! I BELONG IN THIS TOURNAMENT! I AM A GAMING ICON! I AM…..,"

"You ******* *******HHHHHEEEEEEEEAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!" yelled Mr. S as his roar of angry echoed through every hall in the manor and even cracking a few of the windows. All Bubsy's previous bravado was replaced with fear as he saw the angry look inside Mr. S's eyes. "You can tie me up against my will. You can make me play horrible games till the cows come home. But when you hurt Corrin, or Lucina, or any of the other people who live under this roof and are under my watch. Then you just made you own death wish buddy. You want to fight, well then it's a fight you got because you hurt my friends and now you are going to pay with BLOOD!" screamed Mr. S as he lunged at Bubsy sending both of them off the side and onto the floor below.

Once they landed, Mr. S and Bubsy soon got back up and started punching each other. Punches thrown back and forth with no indication on who was making the most damage. The fighting soon became mobile as the two soon punched each other out of the room. The two brawlers soon punched into the kitchen where Dr. Mario was enjoying a cup of coffee till Mr. S and Bubsy barged in. Bubsy kicked Mr. S in the cabinet drawers causing them to open slightly. Mr. S took noticed of this and soon got out a ladle and prepared to fight with it. Bubsy got the same idea and reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a spatula with knife edges.

The two soon started a sword fight using their utensils and blocked and parry every one of each other's attacks. The fight was evenly matched as steel clashed against steel. Bubsy soon jumped onto the counter space and tried to slash Mr. S but the assistant ducked and whacked Bubsy in the head. Bubsy recoiled in pain but soon recovered as he continued to slash at Mr. S. Mr. S's back was soon up against the ledge of the kitchen's island and Bubsy went in for a strike only for Mr. S to block. Now the two were in the tug of war with seeing who would break the block hold. Bubsy's knife spatula was getting very close to reaching Mr. S's face. Dr. Mario tried to help Bubsy off Mr. S but Bubsy just kicked the doctor away and crashing into the counter causing his stethoscope to fly off and land right next to Mr. S's head.

Mr. S took this distraction to put the stethoscope into Bubsy's ears. Bubsy looked confused for a moment before Mr. S screamed into the diaphragm causing extreme pain to Bubsy's ear drums. Mr. S kept on screaming into the medical device, eventually Bubsy dropped the spatula and stared to reel back till the stethoscope left his ears. Mr. S stopped screaming and raised his ladle up about to whack Bubsy. However, Bubsy recovered from his ears ringing to see Mr. S raise his ladle. Bubsy could do they only thing he could think of at this moment and that was punching Mr. S in the nards. Mr. S reeled back in pain clutching in between his legs as he scuttled back.

Bubsy then grabbed a frying pan and used it to hit Mr. S in one of his kneecaps causing him to kneel to the ground. Bubsy whacked Mr. S in the head a couple of times before the assistant grabbed the frying pan and ripped it out of the bobcat's hands. Mr. S then flattened Bubsy to a pancake with the frying pan. Mr. S got back up and picked up the pancake Bubsy and tossed him out of the kitchen and into the dining hall where a crowd of smashers had gathered to see what was going on.

Bubsy landed on one of the dining tables, now out of his pancake form with stars flying around his head. Mr. S entered the room through the door and soon saw that Bubsy had recovered. He then noticed Simon Belmont was right next to him along with his famous whip right in arms reach. Mr. S grabbed the whip and shouted, "EAT DEVO MOTHER******!" Mr. S used the whip and had it latch onto Bubsy's ankle and proceeded to swing the bobcat all over the room launching him into wall, the tables, and the tiled floor which left an imprint each time he hit the surface. Mr. S then started to spin around at increasing speeds, like what Mario did to Bowser in _Super Mario 64._ Mr. S then slammed Bubsy into the ground as hard as he could into the ground and as Bubsy hit the floor, tiles shattered to pieces upon impact.

The next thing Mr. S did was snap the whip and cause Bubsy to come towards him allowing him to punch Bubsy's face. After the impact, Bubsy was sent back like a paddleball and the process was repeated for about three more punches. Bubsy then grabbed a vase and on the return trip Bubsy smashed the vase on Mr. S's head causing it to break. Mr. S dropped the whip and stumbled back a few feet allowing Bubsy to get in a few free punches while he had the chance.

After a few hits Bubsy brought out his nerf gun and fired a few shots at Mr. S, which resulted in the shots bouncing harmlessly off Mr. S. Mr. S looked at Bubsy in disbelief till he brought out the Zurg gun from _Toy Story 2_ and started firing dodgeballs at the bobcat. Dodgeballs flew through the air as Bubsy dodged them all while everything else got destroyed. Bowser, Wario, and King Dedede entered the dining hall to see what the commotion was all about only to get hit in the face with dodgeballs and falling to the floor. Bubsy charged at Mr. S while dodging big red balls, once he was close enough Bubsy knocked the Zurg gun out of Mr. S's hands and proceeded to continue their punch fest out of the dining hall leaving it a complete mess.

Meanwhile, Chrom and Robin finally made it to the stairway that led to Mr. S's office. Once they showed up, they saw Lucina still knocked out on the floor with Mario and Sonic watching over her.

"LUCINA!" shouted Chrom and Robin as they rushed over to their daughter. "What happened here?" asked Chrom.

"Lucina and Corrin got knocked out by Bubsy," answered Mario.

"Who's Bubsy?" asked Robin as Lucina was coming to.

"An old rival of ours during the platforming mascot wars. Dude's been trying to copy my style for years," answered Sonic.

"Lucina! Are you alright," asked Chrom.

"No, I got beaten by a bobcat in a sweater. Where's Corrin?" said Lucina.

"She's still upstairs with Wii Fit looking over her," answered Sonic.

"I'll go see if I can do anything to help," said Robin as she went up the stairs.

"I swear I will make this Bubsy pay for what he has done to you," said Chrom.

"Get in line bubby because Mr. S is dealing with him right now," said Sonic.

"What is Mr. S going to do to him? Give him a loud stern lecture?" asked Lucina as she began to stand up.

"Not exactly," started Mario before Link shouted for their attention.

"Guys! Mr. S and Bubsy are heading towards the Cucco Coop!" said Link as everyone gathered at the window and saw Mr. S and Bubsy punch their way to a chicken coop.

Mr. S and Bubsy continued to punch each other until they reached the door of the coop. Bubsy jumped into the air and punch Mr. S in the gut and broke the door in and into the coop. Inside the coop, Mr. S was covered in hay and feathers, he soon grabbed the closest thing he could use: a thin platform ladder. Bubsy entered the coop and ripped of a tree branch that was attached to the wall and then he noticed a cucco on the branch. Mr. S noticed this too and then looked around and soon found himself surrounded by dozens of sleeping cuccos.

Bubsy then started to shake the tree branch in hopes of getting the cucco off, but Mr. S knew fully well that you should never EVER mess with a cucco. Mr. S started to beg and plead with Bubsy to not upset the cucco, but Bubsy was not listening and soon enough, Bubsy used the tree branch to smash the cucco unto the coop wall. The cucco then let out an ear-spliting caw alerting the rest of the coop's inhabitants. Hearing their comrade's cry, the other cuccos began their famous rampage and started attacking both Mr. S and Bubsy causing the two to smash their way out of the coop and running for their lives while continuing their battle. Mr. S and Bubsy continued to punch each other while also swatting away cuccos.

The two battlers soon ran into the virtual stage arena with the cuccos following behind. Mr. S grabbed Bubsy and threw him into the virtual arena with the cuccos chasing Bubsy. Mr. S relished in his short-lived victory till the cuccos attacked him and he landed on the controls and caused the stage selector to pick everything at once.

Mr. S landed in the arena and soon saw Bubsy charging towards him as he lay on the floor. Mr. S rolled out of Bubsy's attack and started their punch fest once more, meanwhile the arena was become a mish mash of every stage in smash bros history resulting in a glitched out mess of stage set pieces. The stage platforms took shape of the ones from the battlefield with Mr. S and Bubsy punching each other on the main platform.

The cuccos thankfully calmed down from their rampage and were just sitting there in the control room watching the fight go on. However, one of the cuccos sat on a button that read 'Release the Smash Ball,' and a smash ball was unleashed into the stage arena. Mr. S and Bubsy saw the smash ball and made a mad dash for it. The smash ball floated to the upper levels of the stage with Bubsy in hot pursuit with Mr. S stuck on the ground with no way of jumping high. Mr. S then spotted a bazooka with one rocket loaded into it, he grabbed the bazooka, took aim towards the ground, did a small hop and fired, launching Mr. S into the air.

Bubsy was about to land the final hit on the smash ball when Mr. S came rocketing into view utterly surprising Bubsy. Mr. S twirled in the air and delivered an air roundhouse kick smashing the smash ball with his shin, and smashing Bubsy's face with his foot. Bubsy fell to the ground with Mr. S landing a few feet away saying, "Road house."

Mr. S threw the bazooka away and then went over to Bubsy. The assistant director grabbed Bubsy by the shirt and looked him in the eyes before snapping his fingers. Mr. S disappeared and Bubsy found himself in an empty void, soon a railroad track appeared underneath Bubsy's feet and the sound of the train was heard. Bubsy looked up to see a rainbow-colored train conducted by Mr. S coming towards him at high speeds. Bubsy tried to get out of the way but found that he couldn't move and then saw the train had finally come. "Fear my rainbow choo-choo of DOOM!," yelled Mr. S as his train ran over Bubsy, have Bubsy pinball around the underside of the train cars and then left on the tracks as the train flew into the air and then make a U-turn to crash land on top of Bubsy in a fiery explosion with Mr. S jumping out moments before the train landed.

Bubsy was blasted out of the arena and out of the building entirely and into the sky leaving nothing but a star in the sky. Knowing that Bubsy was gone, Mr. S started to breathe heavily, thankful that the battle was now over. Mr. S walked to the control room and turned everything off while stepping over the cuccos. One of the cuccos flew up and rest on top of the assistant's head, but Mr. S was too tired to swat it away and just left it there.

Meanwhile, every smashers in the manor had gathered outside the virtual stage arena ready to take down Bubsy in case he was the victor of the battle. Sure they saw something leave the arena at high speeds, but they didn't know who was sent flying. Lucina was laying on her mother's shoulders while Corrin was barely able to stand on her own with Wii Fit Trainer helping her up. The sound of sliding doors opening sent everyone on high alert as they went sure who was coming out. But their anger was replaced with concern as they saw Mr. S slowly leave the building covered in scratches, feathers, bruises, and a cucco laying on his head. Mr. S just slowly made his way through the crowd like they weren't even there.

Mr. S took a long time to walk back to his office and was assessing the damage the fight had caused on the way back. His mind had finally calm down from the blinding fury that he had and was happy it was over. He opened the door to his office and saw that the game was still on and the chair he had been tied to was lying on the floor. Mr. S went to the game console and shut it off as well as the TV, he put the chair right side up and then went over to one of his cabinets to get something.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded off in Mr. S's office. The dust settled and it was revealed to be Bubsy, extremely hurt and extremely mad. He took one look at Mr. S and lunged at the assistant. Mr. S then turn around wielding a golden hammer with the word 'ban' written on its side and he whack Bubsy with the hammer with what strength he had left and Bubsy was smashed into the office floor with a loud crash leaving a small Bubsy sized crater before disappearing into nothing.

 **Bubsy has been banned from Super Smash Bros Ultra.**

Mr. S lifted the hammer and sat it upside down on the floor and went over to his desk. Mr. S took the chair and place it at his desk, grabbed an orange soda from his mini fridge and took a seat. He gently grabbed the cucco and placed it on the desk giving it a light petting as it clucked peacefully. Mr. S pressed the button for the intercom and spoke, "Attention all smashers. Attention all smashers. If anyone can return all the cuccos to their coop that would be fantastic. Also, if a group could get started on repairing the manor grounds of any damage that may have been caused by the most recent fight that would be just lovely. Lucina and Corrin please report to Dr. Mario's office for a full medical checkup that would put my mind at ease. The rest of you, please enjoy you afternoon and evening. I'm going to take a nap now." Mr. S took his finger off the intercom button and then relax his shoulders for a few seconds before letting his head fall down onto the desk with a thud. "Ow."

 **D. : Well, what did you think? Like I said, this was the longest chapter I have made for this story and probably the longest fight scene I have ever made as well. I am also proud to announce two new stages that were revealed in this chapter. Behold, Smash Manor, an eight-player sized stage taking place in the famous Smash Manor with plenty of rooms for our smashers to fight in. The second stage is one I call: The Messed-Up Glitched-Out Stage, a stage made of every stage at one and it changes layout each time you play it. I hope you all enjoy that chapter and I am looking forward to reading all your reviews for it. With that said I wish you all good night and take care.**


	21. Super Smash Bros Halloween Party

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux. This chapter is a special Halloween party at the Smash manor, yes I know that it is past Halloween but I am still in the mood for some Halloween spookiness and I wanted to share this story with you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it and now for the disclaimer.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

The Meeting Hall was filled with numerous murmurs as Mr. S had finished another meeting with the Smashers and they were all leaving their seats. Mr. S was looking over his notes and noticed something he missed. "Hold on everyone, there's still on more thing I forgot to mention before closing the meeting. Next week is the Manor Halloween Party, attendance is not mandatory, but it will host a contest with a special prize to the winner. You can either enter in as a single costume or as a group costume, just place whoever is in your group on one line of the signup sheet. Also, no bunny girl or cat girl suits, let's try and keep it family friendly," said Mr. S.

"What's the prize?" asked Wario thinking of it possibly being a cash prize.

"If you want to know what the prize is, then enter in the contest and find out. You all have one week to make your costumes so get out there and have fun," said Mr. S as he got off the stage and exited the room along with the other smashers. Corrin sneaked up behind Mr. S and gave a gentle tap on the shoulder to get his attention. Mr. S noticed this and looked to see Corrin with a smile on her face, "Oh, hello Corrin, what can I do for you?"

"Not much, but I was curious to see as what you would be going as for the Halloween party," answered Corrin.

"I actually got a few ideas for what I want to dress up as, but when I do decide, I want it to be a surprise. Why?" answered Mr. S.

"Just wondering didn't know if you wanted to do a group costume, but since you already have some ideas maybe I'll be one by myself," said Corrin.

"Well, what do you plan on going as? Maybe we can still do a group costume" asked Mr. S nervously.

"It's a secret, besides I am curious to see what you have planned," said Corrin as she walked away leaving a blushing Mr. S behind. Mr. S let out an exhale before heading back to his office to continue with his work for the day.

 **One Week Later….**

The night of the Halloween party had finally come and nearly every inhabitant was downstairs in the ballroom in costume enjoying a lovely night of spooky fun. Mr. S was putting on the finishing touches on his costume. He was dressed up as the engineer from Team Fortress 2, right down to the hard hats and goggles, he even shaved his bread and gave himself a buzzcut to make sure it was close as possible to the real thing. "Let's see, googles, check, glove, check, hard hat, check, Texan-drawl, check, and last but not least one wrench. I think I've got everything, time to party," said Mr. S as he left his office.

The assistant made his way downstairs and into the ballroom where the party was in full swing, everyone in attendance was wearing their costumes in hopes on winning the contest. Mr. S took a few steps in before he was stopped by Mario and Peach dressed as a Vampire and a Dark Queen respectively.

"Mr. S! So glad you could make it, that's an…interesting costume you have on," said Peach.

"Yeah, I know. Made it myself and got every detail right. Can't go halfway on one of my favorite characters," said Mr. S.

"And who exactly are you supposed to be?" asked Daisy as she and Luigi came by dressed as an Egyptian queen and a mummy respectively.

"I'm the engineer from Team Fortress 2. My favorite class to play as in the game," answered Mr. S.

"Oh, an engineer, kind of like Dr. Mario is going as. We saw him earlier dressed as Builder Mario from Super Mario Maker. Are you kind of like that, a builder?" asked Peach.

"No, I am an engineer. I solve practical problems using different materials to create useful items for people to use. We are much more than builders but that is a good chunk of what we do. For example, if you were to ask me how to keep Bowser from kidnapping Peach on a weekly basis, I'd build an automated sentry to keep Bowser and his minions away," answered Mr. S.

"Interesting, well I may have to ask for your help if I ever consider a security system like that. Please enjoy the Halloween party," said Peach.

"Hey! That's my line. By the way have any of you guys seen Corrin?" asked Mr. S.

"We haven't seen her yet. Just look around for a little bit and you'll find her," said Luigi.

"Thanks, I'll do that. See you later," said Mr. S as he walked away.

Mr. S looked around and saw more of the costumes everyone was wearing. He saw Yoshi dressed up as a velociraptor, but the scariness lost its effect with Yoshi's big nose. Next was Lana and Cia dressed as Sailor Moon and Maleficent respectively, "Nice costumes ladies, those are great costumes," said Mr. S.

"Thanks," said Lana.

"Well, if you are considered a mistress of evil might as well dress as the mistress of all evil," said Cia as she showed off her costume.

"Very nice. Hey, have you two seen Corrin around yet?" asked Mr. S getting two head shakes for a response. "Well, thanks anyway. Have a good time tonight," said Mr. S before walking away.

The next costumes he saw were Toon Link and Tetra, Toon Link was dressed as his Dark Link persona and Tetra was dressed as Captain Hook. He then saw Wii Fit Trainer in a Dhalsim cosplay having a chat with Samus who was dressed as Gamora, green skin and all. He then saw Magnus in a very convincing Hellboy costume arm wrestling with Captain Falcon who was dressed as Captain Commando.

Mr. S kept on searching for Corrin till he bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Bowser who was hanging out with most of the villains at the snack table. "Hey! Watch were you're going! Oh, sorry Mr. S," said Bowser.

"It's alright, I was distracted and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I hope you and the rest of the villains aren't planning any tricks in the treats. Were you?" asked Mr. S.

"For your information second banana, we are just getting some refreshments, nothing more, nothing less," answered King K. Rool in his Boxer costume.

"Believe me, if I wanted to do any tricks at this party. You would have known by now. Besides, it's no fun causing missing on a day when it's expected of me," said Hades in a Loki costume, horn hat and all.

"This is the one day out of an entire year that villains get celebrate being bad without getting a beating from any heroes. So, get lost and let us enjoy our meal in peace," said King Dedede in his cosplay of the Penguin.

"I'm already in a sour mood from having to deal with two of the annoying blue pin cushions. I don't need any trouble from you. I've been looking forward to this night all week. I'm dazzle everyone with both my costume and my dance moves," said Eggman in a Michel Jackson costume. Ganondorf, dressed as Demise just stood there munching on a finger sandwich.

"Fine, fine, I'll go, but I just want to say that you guys have some pretty impressive costumes for the contest," said Mr. S till he took a look at Bowser's costume. "Uh, Bowser, any reason why you are dressed as Gamera, aka the Friend of All Children?"

Bowser grabbed Mr. S and brought him in close before saying, "Because I am a monstrous giant turtle and Gamera is a super monster. Also, between you and me, Junior loves those movies and I wanted to be happy by becoming his favorite character."

"Good to know. I must say you did your research well in making your costume. I always thought you had a soft spot for you little boy. Speaking of the little fire cracker where is he?" asked Mr. S before he was hit in the head with something. "Ow! What the hell was that," asked Mr. S before he looked on the ground and found a spiny egg made from papier Mache. "What in the world?" said Mr. S before looking up to see Bowser Jr. in his clown copper dressed as a cloud and the small prince as a Lakitu.

"Bullseye," said Bowser Jr. before flying away.

"Nice aiming little man. Be sure to hit Mario before the night is through," yelled Bowser.

"Alright, I'm leaving now, but make sure Bowser Jr. doesn't cause any broken bones to anyone or you're paying the medical bill," said Mr. S before walking away.

Mr. S continued searching for Corrin. Along the way he saw Impa dressed as a ninja and was surveying the room for possible threats. Then he saw Falco and Fox dressed as Air Force Pilots over by the punch bowl. Ray MK III had a very impressive Voltron costume and was chatting it up with Mega Man who was dressed as Mighty No. 9 for the night.

Mr. S soon found Chrom and Robin who were dressed as a Werewolf and a Red Riding Hood respectivley. Mr. S went over to the two monarchs and asked if they had seen Corrin. Robin said that she was with Lucina and a few of the other girls. Mr. S thanked them and tried to find Lucina and Corrin.

Mr. S passed by Snake who was in a tuxedo, most likely as James Bond if he had to guess. Next, he saw Rayman dressed as Mario having a conversation with Earthworm Jim who went as Buzz Lightyear for his costume. Mr. S noticed Simon Belmont in a Van Helsing outfit and was in an arm wrestling contest with Magnus.

Link and Zelda, dressed as the Black Knight and Queen Daenerys respectively, were enjoying each other's company as the party went on. Mewtwo was floating above the party in a secluded corner of his own in a Frieza costume. Spring Man walked through the crowd in a Plastic Man costume.

Mr. S soon saw the Pokémon Trainer with his Pokémon who were all in costume. Pikachu was dressed as Ash from the anime. Charizard was made to look like a grownup Spyro the dragon. Ivysaur was dressed as Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors with Ivysaur's body being in a flower pot. Squirtle is a teenage mutant ninja Squirtle wearing orange. Lucario is dressed as Ryu. Jigglypuff is a tiny little pop star. Greninja is going as his Ash Greninja incarnation from the show. Pichu is dressed as Gizmo from Gremlins. Vaporeon is dressed as a mermaid princess. Sceptile is dressed as Godzilla though his big tail made the Godzilla tail look a little big. Finally, Gardevior was in a ballerina dress standing next to Lucario.

Donkey Kong, dressed as Frankenstein's Monster passed by Mr. S with Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong following behind. Mr. S noticed Diddy and Dixie were dressed as a space chimp and Penny Gadget from Inspector Gadget respectively.

Mr. S soon found Pit and Dark Pit, but stopped when he saw them in their regular attire. Mr. S went over to the two angels and said, "Sorry boys, but this is a costume party and you two aren't in costume." Pit and Dark Pit turned around and Mr. S got a look at the two angles. "Wait a minute. Never mind you two are in costume, a lame one, but a costume none the less. Carry on."

"How did you know that we just we just switch looks for our costume," ask Pit in Dark Pit's clothes.

"The eyes are a dead giveaway. Different eye colors and you have the eyes of a hopeful yet naïve anime hero. While Pittoo over here reeks of stereotype bad boy who thinks he's tool cool for anything and is in desperate need of an attitude change," said Mr. S earning a laugh from Pit and a scowl from Dark Pit. "Well, so long you two. Please, enjoy the party," said Mr. S as he walked away.

Mr. S soon found himself at the bobbing for apples game where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were standing by the bucket of water and apples. Sonic was in his Werehog form, Tails was a mad scientist, Knuckles made himself look like his Sonic Boom incarnation using inflatable arms, and Amy was a princess for Halloween.

"Hello guys, everything alright over here?" asked Mr. S.

"Everything's fine, we're just waiting for Sticks to get over of the bucket, so we can play as well," answered Tails.

"And what is Sticks exactly doing in the apple bucket?" asked Mr. S.

"Waiting for someone to start bobbing for apples and then surprise attack them," answered Amy.

"Oh hell no. She is leaving that bucket now and enjoying this party with everyone else," said Mr. S as he used his gloved hand to reach inside the apple bucket and try and find Sticks. After a few seconds of searching Mr. S got a bite, on his arm. "OW!" yelled Mr. S as he pulled Sticks out of the water with the badger hanging onto Mr. S's arm via her teeth. "You have ten second to let go of my arm or I will personally throw you out like a football," said Mr. S calmly.

Sticks let go and said, "I ain't going to become a hideous monster like everyone else. You'll never take me alive!" Sticks attempted to run away but Knuckles grabbed her and kept her still.

"I told you Sticks, this is a costume party. No one is turning into real monsters," said Amy.

"Right and as a costume party, you need a costume to stay in the party. If you don't have a costume than I am throwing you out," said Mr. S about to grab Sticks.

"Look! Sora and Cloud aren't in costumes!" said Tails.

Mr. S turned around and saw Sora in his Halloween Town costume and Cloud in his Kingdom Hearts 1 attire. "Technically, those two are in costume. Maybe lame costumes but costumes none the less, so they're in the clear. As for you…," said Mr. S as he turned back around only to find Sticks dressed as a tribal wild girl. "Oh, you crafty critters. Alright, Sticks can stay so long as she doesn't cause any trouble. Enjoy the festivities," said Mr. S as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Ness, Lucas, Kirby, Villager, Young Link, the Inklings, Bandana Dee, were at the snack table trying to get ahold of the giant bowl of candy that was sitting on the table. Ness was dressed as Cuphead, Lucas was dressed as Mugman, Kirby was a cute little pumpkin for his Halloween costume; Villager came to the party as Charlie Brown and he was tired of getting rocks from everyone; Young Link was dressed as his deity form; the Inklings went as Octolings for the night, and Bandana Dee was a simple ghost for the party. The Inklings were reaching for the candy bowl with all their might and nearly got a hold of it till Banjo came by dressed as Smokey the Bear took the candy bowl out of their reach. Kazooie came out of Banjo's backpack dressed as Woody Woodpecker saying, "Sorry kids, but the last thing anyone needs is a bunch of kids fueled up on sugar."

"Relax Kazooie, it's Halloween and these kids just want some candy. It would not hurt to give them a few pieces," said Banjo.

"Alright fine, give the kids some candy, but don't blame me when these kids go on a sugar rush," said Kazooie.

"Now then, grab a handful of candy kids and enjoy," said Banjo as he brought the candy bowl to the kids' level each of the grabbing a handful of candy. Kirby was about to inhale till Banjo stuffed a lollipop inside Kirby's mouth, "Sorry Kirby, but I don't think Mr. S would like it if you did your inhaling indoors." Kirby smiled in delight and hopped away with his lollipop in his mouth and his friends by his side.

Little Mac, dressed as a Kung Fu Master, got a few people's attention but that was mostly because this was one of the few rare occasions where Little Mac took of his boxing gloves. The Duck Hunt duo were dressed as Elmer Fudd and Daffy Duck and were sniffing around the place looking for any dropped meat scraps. Ryu borrowed a little makeup from one of the smashers, so he could go as his evil persona. Chibi-Robo was walking around the place in his Tin-Man costume complete with an inflatable ax.

Wario and Waluigi were sneaking in the background dressed as Ebenezer Scrooge and Robbie Rotten, carrying a lot of toilet paper till they were stopped by Master Hand who ordered them to return the toilet paper to where they found it.

Mr. Game and Watch came to the party as a Tamagotchi with the iconic casing around him. Pacman was dressed as Kirby though his arms and legs were a little too long to make it completely work. Shulk, dressed as Flynn Rider, was carrying two drinks as he was returning to Fiora who had dressed as Rapunzel for the occasion and had accepted the drink from her hero.

Marth, Ike, and Roy were enjoying an interesting conversation with Meta Knight regarding sword techniques. Marth had dressed as Jellal from Fairy Tail for the contest, Ike was a big game Africa hunter, Roy came as Robin Hood, and Meta Knight was dressed as Galacta Knight.

Bomber Man, dressed as Sherlock Holmes, was making friends with a few of his fellow smash bros, R.O.B., Olimar, Paper Mario, and Wonder Red. R.O.B. was made to look like Johnny 5 from Short Circuit. Olimar was dressed as the grim reaper. Paper Mario was Mr. Game and Watch which surprised Game and Watch when he first saw Paper Mario's costume. Wonder Red dressed as a Red Power Ranger. Nearby Captain N, dressed as a Mobster, was chatting with Pit, Simon Belmont, and Mega Man recounting old times they shared together.

Shovel Knight, dressed as Arthur from Ghosts and Goblins, was trying to break a giant jack-o-lantern piñata with a small crowd consisting of Klonoa, Geno, Lilac, and Captain Toad. Klonoa was dressed as a wizard, Geno went as the phantom of the opera, Lilac was in a Sonic Cosplay using a blue hoodie, and Captain Toad was Indiana Jones. The Ice Climbers were just sitting at one of the tables enjoying each other's company while dressed as polar bear cubs.

Mr. S was still looking for Corrin, one would think he would be at the party by now, but Mr. S hadn't seen any sign of Corrin during his time at the Halloween party. Luckily, Mr. S soon spotted Bayonetta, Krystal, Phosphora, Chun-Li, and Linkle chatting with each other by the grand stairway that led to the upper floor of the ballroom. Mr. S went over to the girls to see if they knew where Corrin was. Bayonetta had dressed up as Jessica Rabbit; Krystal was going as Wonder Woman; Phosphora was dressed as the original Harley Quinn; Chun-Li came to the party as Mulan, and Linkle was Ruby Rose complete with a fake scythe gun.

"Evening ladies. Enjoying the part so far?" asked Mr. S.

"The party is a hell of a time S," said Bayonetta.

"Yeah, everyone's costumes look awesome, but let's be honest here mine's the best," said Phosphora as she showed off her costume.

"Well, I'm not so sure on that but, I am looking forward to seeing who wins the contest tonight. But that's not what I'm here for, have any of you seen Corrin around?" said Mr. S.

"Corrin and some of the other girls were putting the finishing touches on their costumes before they came to the party. They should be coming down in a few minutes," answered Chun-Li.

"Speaking of Corrin and the girls, your princess has arrived Prince Charming," said Linkle as she pointed to the stairway.

"I'm an engineer not Prince Charming…" stared Mr. S before losing his train of thought due to what he saw at the top of the staircase.

Corrin, Rosalina, Lucina, Palutena, Midna in her Twilight form, Shantae and Risky Boots were all in costume were made their way down the stairs. Rosalina was dressed as Elsa from Frozen with one of her Lumas dressed as a snowman or snow star in this case. Lucina was dressed as an elf archer with a bow and a quiver full of fake arrows. Palutena was dressed as from what Mr. S could guess was Princess Celestia from My Little Pony had taken human form. Midna had made her costume to look like Morrigan from Darkstalkers. Shantae was dressed as Kat from Gravity Rush and she even had her hair done in the same style as Kat. Risky Boots had decided to go as Juri from Street Fighter from her Street Fighter 5 incarnation.

What really took Mr. S's breath away was Corrin as she was dressed as a perfect recreation of the Mercy Witch outfit from Overwatch. Everything about the costume was done down to the detail and it looked magnificent. Corrin recognized Mr. S in his costume and went down to meet the assistant director. "Evening Mr. S, that's a really good costume your wearing. What do you think of mine?"

Brain function returned to Mr. S and he answered, "Uhh, well to be quite honest, you look much more like an angel than a witch this evening Corrin. I've been looking everywhere for you and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me in enjoying the party's festivities…tonight...with me?"

"I think that sounds like a fun evening with a friend. Lead the way, Mr. Engineer," said Corrin as she held her arm out for Mr. S to take. Mr. S hooked his arm with Corrin and they went into the crowd of Halloween party goes.

"Girls, what just happened?" asked Palutena.

"I think Mr. S just asked Corrin out on a date-that's-not-really-a-date and Corrin accepted," answered Lucina.

"Ok, just checking," said Palutena.

Back with Mr. S and Corrin, they were walking around the party enjoying each other's company and taking in the various activities at the party. Mr. S was mentally freaking out about being so close to Corrin but kept a calm demeanor throughout their time together. Corrin managed to bust open the candy filled piñata that was set up and everyone rushed in to get some candy. Mr. S tried bobbing for apples but didn't do well in keeping water out of his nose and as a result couldn't get an apple into his mouth.

A good chunk of their time was spent on the dance floor, with both parties involved have a good time. Mr. S was a better dancer than Corrin had pegged him for and he even helped Corrin keep up with the pace of some of the dances. A few of the other girls tried to steal Mr. S away from Corrin but it was mostly just for fun. Inside Mr. S's mind, _"I don't think I was ever this popular with the ladies back in high school. Ah well, best make the most of the situation."_ At one point, Mr. S helped Cia get a dance with Link and she looked to be enjoying herself being with her long-time crush.

After a few minutes of constantly switching dance partners, Mr. S found himself back with Corrin again just as _Thriller_ started to kick on the speakers. _"Now this is a dance I know,"_ thought Mr. S as he started the dance to the beat of the song and did the thriller dance step by step. One by one the party guests joined in on the dance and soon everyone was in on it. Soon it became a dance party where everyone was trying to keep up with the dance steps and it was fantastic fun for everyone involved.

Soon the song ended, and the slow songs started. Mr. S and Corrin left the dance floor, took a seat at one of the tables and took a moment to catch their breathe. "That was fun," said Mr. S.

"I agree, this has been the most fun I've had in a long time at one of these parties. Most of the time, it's those royal balls where you have to be polite all the time," said Corrin.

"I know what you're talking about, the ones with all the snooty nobles and stuck up rich folks who talk about their wealth. I don't think I would last five minutes at one of those parties before heading for the nearest exit," said Mr. S.

"Yeah, honestly, give me a party like this, surrounded by friends and people who know the real mean. Instead of people take treat me like a princess all time," said Corrin with a frown.

"Yep, sounds like a boring way to live. Lucky for you, you have your eight siblings, and all the friends you have here and back at home. Don't forget that you can also turn into a dragon so take earns anyone extra points in the badass department in my book," said Mr. S with Corrin blushing at the compliment. Mr. S looked around and saw a few of the female smashers sitting by themselves away from the dance floor. He saw Samus, Rosalina, Bayonetta, Shantae, Risky Boots, Lana, Cia, and Linkle were among the ones who weren't part of the couple dancing that was going on. "A lot of the girls seem to be without a partner to dance with this evening," said Mr. S.

Mr. S's statement caused Corrin to snap out of her thoughts and looked around to see Mr. S was right. She saw Lucina dancing with her father, but some of the other ladies didn't have a dance partner. Samus was getting annoyed by Captain Falcon and Snake as they were trying to flirt with her to get a dance with her. "You're right. Kind of sad that no one has asked them to a dance," said Corrin.

"Yeah, though that may be because they're either new, or everyone is just too afraid of them to ask. If there was like eight of me I would ask them all for a dance, just to make sure that they weren't alone for the evening. But there's only one of me and I'm your partner for the night, so shall we dance?" asked Mr. S as he stood up and offered his hand to Corrin.

Corrin stood up and took Mr. S's hand, "Thank you Mr. S, I would love a dance with you, but I need to take care of something first." Corrin walked over to Samus and pulled the bounty hunter away from Falcon and Snake before she killed the two fighters. Corrin soon gathered Rosalina, Bayonetta, Shantae, Risky Boots, Lana, Cia, and Linkle into a group and she was telling them something, but Mr. S couldn't make out what she had said, but it did make the girls either slightly laugh or smirk.

Soon Corrin's group started to head back over to where Mr. S was, and all Mr. S could think of was, " _Oh s***, what have I done? Did I make Corrin angry and she's getting a posse to smash me to bits?"_

"Mr. S, I talked with the girls and they have all agreed to let you have a dance with each of them," said Corrin.

"What?" said Mr. S in disbelief.

"You are going to be each of our dance partner while we take turns being yours. We'll each dance with you for five minutes and then switch. Think you can handle that?" asked Corrin, Mr. S just nodded his head as sweat started to show on his brow and he began to blush like mad. "Good, Samus you're up first." Samus took Mr. S's arm and led the stunned assistant to the dance floor.

"Just so you know, you try any funny business on me or grab anywhere I don't want you to and you're as good as dead," said Samus.

"I know fully well what the consequences as for not treating you with respect would result in. So, I have no plans to disrespect you Ms. Aran," said Mr. S scared out of his mind.

Soon, the two arrived at the dance floor and began the slow dance. Things went well all things considered, Mr. S treated Samus with absolute respect as they dance, and it made Samus lighten up a little before the switch in dance partners happened. As the evening continued, the girls continued this cycle of switching dance partners with Mr. S and them enjoying how Mr. S was treating each of the girls and how they started to like the new guy. After the rest of the girls had their turns, Corrin was the last on the dance partners to dance with Mr. S and to be honest it felt good to be last. She could dance without worry of it cutting short.

Corrin looked into Mr. S's eyes and saw he nervous he was despite the goggles hiding his eyes. Corrin laid her head on Mr. S's shoulder, this caused Mr. S to tense up for a moment by relaxing and just swayed as the music continued.

A few minutes later, someone tapped the couple on the shoulder and asked, "Mind if I cut in?" Corrin and Mr. S looked to the voice and saw Mr. S?

"Wait, Mr. S? I thought I was dancing with you," said Corrin as everyone noticed this turn of events and started to gather.

"I am dancing with you," said Mr. S as he took off his goggles and hat. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job too."

"So, if that's Mr. S, then who's that?" asked Peach.

The new 'Mr. S' pulled down a zipper from behind his head and revealed a clown with blood red hair, a painted red nose, and a white painted face, "Hi."

"OH S*** IT'S PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN! EVERYBODY GET HIM!" yelled Cloud as everyone started unloading all of their projectile attacks on the intruder, but the attacks had no effect as the clown stepped forward slowly as everyone walked back in fear. Then Pennywise ran towards the smashers causing everyone to scream in terror till _Benny Hill_ music started to play causing the whole scary image to become let freighting. Pennywise stopped in place while still doing his scary motions while also trying to find the source of the music.

Everyone turned to see Mr. S holding his phone as it was playing the music. Mr. S turned off the music. "Full disclosure, I have never read the book, nor watch any of the movie adaptations of 'IT', but I am a fan of the Nostalgia Critic and have seen his reviews for the IT movies. With that said, I am not afraid of you Pennywise. Every time I see you all I can think of is Tim Curry going: WA HA WA HA WA HA," said Mr. S as he did the motion most famous with this sound. "So, I am only going to say this once, leave or you will learn what it means to mess with the wrong person."

"So brave of you to say that, but I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I can take the form of your worst fears and turn you into a whimpering mass as your fears tear apart at your mind," said Pennywise.

"Oh please, all my fears don't have a physical form, so you can't do crap against me in that department. Bring it on, you silly excuse for a clown," taunted Mr. S.

"Very well then, but before we begin, how about a movie marathon with _Watership Down, The Hateful Eight, The Last Airbender, and the Emoji Movie?"_ asked Pennywise before each movie was blown to bits by a shotgun blast for each movie.

Mr. S had his shotgun aimed at Pennywise as he reloaded and said, "To be fair, two of those movies scare my while the other two just piss me off. You have just made a horrible combination of emotions clown boy. So, here's the new deal, you have to the count of ten Mississippi to leave this place and never come back, or I make you a brand new swiss cheese costume in the next five seconds."

"Oh, I'm sure we can work out a better deal than that," pleaded Pennywise.

"Four Mississippi, five Mississippi," counted Mr. S as Pennywise stepped forward. Mr. S shot Pennywise in the leg before saying, "Better start limping, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi." Pennywise started to run away with the smashers all cheering.

Corrin hugged Mr. S, "That was amazing. How did you know that would work?"

"Honestly, I didn't think it would work, but I used the two better tools when dealing with a horror icon: knowledge and laughter. I used my knowledge of the monster to make fun of it, so I wouldn't be afraid it anymore. Also helps to know that Pennywise has the lowest kill count out of every know horror movie monster. Now then we still have a few hours till midnight, so let's party," said Mr. S as the Halloween music started back up and everyone started dancing.

Meanwhile, Pennywise was in the hallway catching his breath and letting his leg heal. "Ok, that was a horrible idea on my part."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gone as something was already afraid of and was fresh in everyone's minds brother," said Master Hand as Pennywise transformed into Crazy Hand.

"Your right. Do you think I should go back in there and try and scare everybody again?" asked Crazy Hand.

"No, you have done enough. Besides the scariest thing in their right now is an angry Mr. S and you already felt his anger," said Master Hand.

"True," said Crazy Hand.

The scene then changed to the looney tunes end logo with every character doing the Pennywise dance to the sound of _Merry go round Broken down_ before going, "WA HA WA HA WA HA."

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

"WAIT A MINUTE! We didn't decide on the winner of the contest," said Eggman.

"Oh, that's right I completely forgot," said Mr. S.

"Well, this stinks, now we'll never know who has the best costume," said Bowser Jr.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. There is one way we can decide on who has the best costume," said Mr. S before looking towards the audience. All the smashers looked towards Mr. S's direction in confusion.

"What in the name of the reptile kingdom are we looking at?" asked King K. Rool.

 **Who had the best costume? You decide. Check out the poll on my profile page.**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: And that's the chapter, I hope you all liked this chapter and I looked forward to reading any reviews you guys give for this chapter. I am unfortunately putting this story on hiatus till sometime next year, so I can focus on my school work because it is my last semester of college and I need to focus on that. A complete list of everyone's costume is listed below and I'll see you all later. Bye!**

Mario (Vampire)  
Luigi (Mummy)  
Princess Peach (Dark Queen)  
Bowser (Gamera)  
Yoshi (Velociraptor)  
Rosalina and Luma (Elsa from frozen)  
Bowser Jr. (Lakitu)  
Wario (Scrooge)  
Mr. Game and Watch (Tamagotchi)  
Donkey Kong (Frankenstein)  
Diddy Kong (Space Chimp)  
Link (The Black Knight)  
Zelda (Queen Daenerys)  
Ganondorf (Demise)  
Toon Link (Dark Link)  
Samus (Gamora)  
Pit (Dark Pit)  
Palutena (Princess Celestia)  
Dark Pit (Pit)  
Marth (Jellal (Fairy Tail))  
Ike (Big Game Hunter)  
Robin (Red Riding Hood)

Chrom (Were Wolf)  
Lucina (Elf Archer)  
Kirby (Pumpkin)  
King Dedede (The Penguin)  
Meta Knight (Galacta Knight)  
Little Mac (Kung Fu Master)  
Fox (Air Force Pilots)  
Falco (Air Force Pilots)  
Pikachu (Ash)  
Charizard (Spyro)  
Ivysaur (Audrey II from Little Shops of Horrors)  
Squirtle (Michelangelo)  
Lucario (Ryu)  
Jigglypuff (Pop Star)  
Greninja (Ash Greninja)  
Duck Hunt Dog (Elmer Fudd and Daffy Duck)  
R.O.B. (Johnny 5 from Short Circuit)  
Ness (Cuphead)  
Captain Falcon (Captain Commando)  
Villager (Charlie Brown)  
Olimar and Pikmin (Grim Reaper)  
Wii Fit Trainer (Dhalsim)  
Shulk (Flynn Rider)  
Pacman (Kirby)  
Mega Man (Mighty No. 9)  
Sonic (Werehog)  
Mewtwo (Frieza)  
Ryu (Evil Ryu)  
Cloud (Kingdom Hearts 1 Attire)  
Snake (James Bond)  
Ice Climbers (Polar Bear Cubs)  
Bayonetta (Jessica Rabbit)  
Corrin (Mercy Witch Outfit)  
Young Link (Mask Transformations)  
Pichu (Gizmo from Gremlins)  
Dr. Mario (Mario the builder)  
Roy (Robin Hood)  
Lucas (Mugman)  
Earthworm Jim (Buzz Lightyear)  
Shantae (Kat from Gravity Rush)  
Risky Boots (Juri Han)  
Vaporeon (Little Mermaid)  
Banjo and Kazooie (Smokey the Bear and Woody Woodpecker)  
Bomber Man (Sherlock Holmes)  
Inklings (Boy and Girl) (Octolings)  
King K. Rool (Boxer)  
Shovel Knight (Sir Arthur from Ghosts and Goblins)  
Rayman (Mario)  
Dixie Kong (Penny from Inspector Gadget)  
Paper Mario (Mr. Game and Watch)  
Waluigi (Robbie Rotten)  
Wonder Red (Wonderful 101) (Red Power Ranger)  
Bandana Dee (Ghost)  
Klonoa (Wizard)  
Sora (Kingdom Hearts) (Halloween Town Outfit)  
Captain N (Mobster)  
Ray MK III (Custom Robo) (Voltron)  
Princess Daisy (Egyptian Queen)  
Chibi-Robo (Tin-Man)  
Impa (Ninja)  
Geno (The phantom of the opera)  
Krystal (Wonder Woman)  
Simon Belmont (Van Helsing)  
Sceptile (Godzilla)  
Lilac (Freedom Planet) (Sonic Cosplay)  
Lana (Sailor Moon)

Cia (Maleficent)  
Linkle (Ruby Rose)  
Magnus (Hellboy)  
Phosphora (Harley Quinn)  
Spring Man (Plastic Man)  
Captain Toad (Indiana Jones)  
Fiora (Xenoblade) (Rapunzel)  
Tetra (Captain Hook)  
Tails (Mad Scientist)  
Knuckles (Boom Knuckles)  
Sticks the Badger (Tribal Girl)  
Gardevior (Ballerina)  
Chun-Li (Mulan)

Hades (Loki)

Eggman (Michel Jackson)

Midna (Twilight Version) (Morrigan from Darkstalkers)  
Mr. S (the TF2 Engineer)


	22. What did I miss and 2018 plans

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone! I'm back! I hope you had an awesome holiday break and who else is looking forward to what 2018 has to offer for us? There's too many awesome things happening that I am not going to list them off. With that said let's get on with this chapter giving a sneak peek at what I have planned for this year.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was quite day at the Smash Manor, everyone was going about their day. That peace was interrupted by a loud bang at the front door. Luckily, Captain Falcon was there to answer the door. Their unexpected visitor was Mr. S with a bag full of purple crystals, white gems, multicolored gems, golds relics and one platinum relic sitting on top of a wheelbarrow.

"Hey guys! I'm back from vacation and ready to get back to work," said Mr. S as he pushed his wheelbarrow towards his office.

"Where have you been?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Vacation on the Wumpa Islands getting reacquainted with an old friend. One thing, if a delivery truck comes by with a large crate of Wumpa Fruit, just tell them to take the crate to the kitchen and that I will sign the paperwork at my office," said Mr. S.

"Will do," said Captain Falcon.

"Thanks," said Mr. S as he walked away.

Captain Falcon closed the front door and was walking away till another knock on the door sounded off. Captain Falcon answered the door and found a delivery parakoopa with a large crate and a clipboard. "Let me guess, Wumpa Fruit?" asked Captain Falcon receiving a nod from the parakoopa. "Ok then, Mr. S told me to take the crate to the kitchen and that he'll sign the paper work in his office." Captain Falcon lifted up the crate and led the mail koopa to the kitchen. "By the way, what is a Wumpa fruit anyway?"

Meanwhile, Mr. S had entered his office and set his wheelbarrow down in the corner of his office. He turned on his office computer and waited for it to boot up, "Great to be back. Can't wait to see what I missed and get back to work. Ah, finally its booted up. Let's check the old email and see what I missed." Mr. S's finger slowly made its way to the keyboard until it finally pressed the button.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Mr. S as hoards of comments started to spew out of his computer screen and began flooding the whole office. Comments kept on coming until it buried Mr. S's desk along with Mr. S. Soon the comments stopped coming and Mr. S poked his head out of the pile of paper with thousands of YouTube comments. Mr. S started to spit out little pieces of papers until he pulled one out of his mouth, "Ew, troll comment. Nasty piece of work." Mr. S looked at the plie of papers that had buried his desk and then proceeded to take out his phone.

"Um, Reggie sir. I just got back from vacation and my computer started to barf out YouTube comments and has buried my desk. What did I exactly miss while I was gone, and should I be worried about my computer barfing out paper in the future?" asked Mr. S.

 _"We released a mini direct recently and released the trailer for Detective Pikachu, so things are going a little crazy on the internet lately. As for your barfing computer, I don't think it should happen again save for we announce something really big. Like the release date for Metroid Prime 4. But we'll send in some tech support and make sure it doesn't happen again. Glad to have you back, do you have the plans for 2018 for Smash Bros?"_ asked Reggie on the phone.

"Yeah I got them. I am looking forward to this year, it looks to be one of Nintendo's finest years. Let's make it a good one. Talk to you later. Bye," answered Mr. S as he brought out a folder from one of his side drawers that is marked: '2018 Plans.' "Let's see what we got for this year."

 _Plans for 2018_

 _-Newcomers Revealed_

 _-New Stages Showcased_

 _-Adventure Mode 3.0_

 _-Smash Run 2.0_

 _-Return of Classic Mode_

 _-Crazy Classic_

 _-New ways to earn DLC_

 _-Pre-order Bonus?_

 _-Preparations for the 20_ _th_ _anniversary of Super Smash Bros._

"Looks to be a good year indeed," said Mr. S

 **Bonus**

Elsewhere in the manor Mario and Peach were having a nice chat together alone till Sonic zoomed in and took Mario's hat. Mario noticed this and tried to get his hat back from Sonic, but Sonic kept on zooming out of the way. Peach just looked at the two's antics before shaking her head.

"HEY PLUMBER BOY! MUSTACHE MAN, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE HAS RETURNED!" yelled out a voice causing both Mario and Sonic to stop in place and look for the source of the noise. They both look outside the window and see a certain bandicoot with a megaphone.

"Oh no, not him," said Sonic.

"THAT'S RIGHT HEDGEHOG! I'M BAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK! AND I AM READY TO TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON ALL OVER AGAIN. I HEARD THAT LITTLE BLUE BLUR DOESN'T HAVE A CONSOLE TO CALL HIS OWN ANYMORE, BUT THAT'S OK. I'LL STILL GO A FEW ROUNDS WITH MY OLD RIVALS ANY DAY. SO, COME ON DOWN AND SOME IF YOU STILL GOT IT, OR HAS THE SPEEDSTER LOST HIS TOUCH. DON'T THINK I FORGOTTEN YOU MARIO! YOUR DAYS ARE STILL NUMBERED, AND I WILL COUNT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM! IT'S ONER NOW! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" yelled Crash Bandicoot.

"Bring it on fur boy," yelled Sonic as he and Mario jumped out the window and lunged at Crash. The three famous mascots get ready for the ultimate battle and it starts with-

 **DISCLAMIER 2: AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO SEE CRASH BANDICOOT BE IN SMASH BROS, HE WILL NOT BE A NEWCOMER IN THIS STORY AS I DON'T FEEL COMFERTABLE PUTTING HIM IN HERE UNTIL HE IS IN A PLAYSTATION MASCOT FIGHTING GAME. I AM ALSO NOT IN THE MOOD TO WRITE A FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN MARIO, SONIC, AND CRASH AT THIS TIME.**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you all like this chapter and I am looking forward to an awesome year for 2018! Can't wait to see you all next time. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye. (Goes off screen singing the troll song)**


	23. Nintendo Labo

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone and let me start by saying that Nintendo is starting off the year strong. First, we had the mini direct and now we get the announcement of Nintendo Labo, literally cardboard accessories for the Nintendo Switch. And I got to admit, as an engineer, the Labo looks incredibly awesome. Hopefully, it lives up to all the exactment. Now then, let's get on with the show.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was a peaceful afternoon in Smashville, everybody was enjoying their day and going about their business. Red, the Pokémon Trainer, was flying above town on Charizard. Charizard growled a little bit as the two flew.

"I know, you don't like going to the Pokémon Center from your yearly checkup, but you have to. Otherwise, one day your fire isn't going to be able to set anything on fire let alone metal things. Once we get back to the manor I'll fix your favorite food," said Red.

This caused Charizard's eyes to widen and make a beeline for the manor. Red held on for dear life as the two zoomed through the air. A few minutes later they slowed down as they approached the manor. "Ah, home sweet home," said Red. However, as he got closer he noticed that streams of white were flowing out of the windows of the manor and every smasher was outside. "What in the world?"

Red landed on the manor's front lawn and saw his fellow smashers picking up pieces of paper. Red looked around and saw Mario, Link, and Samus standing over Mr. S as he is on his knees crying and pounding the ground with his fist. Red went over to the group and asked, "What happened here?"

"Headquarters released a trailer for a new product called Nintendo Labo, literally cardboards cutout toys that work with the Switch Joy-Cons to do different things. As soon as the news dropped the manor began being filled with comments from every video regarding the Labo, and you see the result," answered Samus.

"IT IS LITERALLY CARDBOARD! HOW!? HOW COULD YOU MAKE CARDBOARD LOOK AWESOME!? WHAT DARK MAGIC ARE YOU USING NINTENDO?! THE POOR MANOR IS FLOODED! YOU MANIACS! YOU FLOODED IT! DARN YOU! DARN YOU!" cried Mr. S.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Red.

"He's been at this for nearly half an hour. Just be glad your Charizard wasn't here during all this. Otherwise the whole place would have burst into flames and Mr. S would be really upset. He should have much more left in him, so let's just leave him be," answered Link.

The group then noticed Palutena and Pit coming towards them, "I just got done talking with Viridi and she has agreed to take all of the paper comments away," said Palutena.

"BLESS YOU VIRIDI! BLESS YOU AND YOUR MAD SKILLS IN RECYCLING!" cried Mr. S.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Pit.

"Just give him a few minutes," answered Red before Mr. S stopped crying and collapsed onto the floor and began to lightly snore.

"Huh, all that crying in anguish tucked him out. Can someone help me get him into a chair?" asked Mario with Pit and Red volunteering and lifting Mr. S off the ground.

"Ho boy, how much does this guy weigh? He's heavy," asked Pit.

"I'm not fat. I'm slightly hefty," said Mr. S in his sleep before being placed in a chair.

Some time later, Viridi had arrived on the manor grounds and saw the situation. "Wow, I knew you guys needed help, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Do you think you can take and recycle all these comments?" asked Pit.

"Of course, I'm the goddess of nature. I can do this in my sleep. Now then, before I start I want to talk to Mr. S about his excessive amount of paper he has been using for those paperwork forms he's been handing out," said Viridi.

"You may have to wait on that one. Mr. S is kind of out of commission for the moment," explained Palutena as she pointed to Mr. S snoozing on the lawn chair.

"No problem. I'll get him to wake up," said Viridi. "Wake up human, I need to talk with you." Mr. S is still asleep. "Come on wake up!" Mr. S is still snoring away. "You have got to be kidding me. Wake up you weak bag of flesh." Mr. S is still asleep. "What does it take to wake up this guy? WAKE UP!" Mr. S is still in dreamland.

"Wow, Mr. S is a heavy sleeper," said Pit.

"Heavy sleeper or not, I'm not leaving till I get an answer," said Viridi before looking at Mr. S's hat and saying, "Let's see if he'll be in a more talkative mood once I take his hat."

Viridi tried to take Mr. S's hat but as soon as she started lifting it from his head, Mr. S grabbed Viridi's arm and said, "Just because I'm asleep doesn't mean you can just take my hat. Now I suggest you let go of my hat or I take your arm." Viridi let go of Mr. S's hat and Mr. S's arm immediately went limb and Mr. S was back to snoring.

"He scares me sometimes," said Pit.

The group then started hearing noises from behind them and saw Wario, Captain Syrup, Risky Boots, Rouge the Bat, and Tron Bonne fighting over Mr. S's bag of jewels. "Hey! What are you doing?" asked Mario, this caused the five treasure hunters/pirates to stop what they were doing.

"Oh, uh nothing Mario, just making sure Mr. S's treasure was safe and secure from these harpies here," said Wario.

"Now that's just rude. Besides we were keeping Wario's fat fingers from taking all these lovely gems," said Rouge.

The five soon started arguing over the bag of jewels once more. "I say if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to steal Mr. S's bag of gems," said Samus.

As soon as Samus finished saying that Mr. S was instantly awake with glowing eyes. He jumped out of the chair, flipped through the air before landing on the ground. Mr. S then began charging at Wario screaming, "PULVERIZING PANCAKE!" and jumping into the air, twinkling his legs before performing an atomic butt stomp on Wario's head. The shockwave sent everyone back and caused hundreds of paper comments to start flying all over the place. After the dust settled, Mr. S picked himself off the ground and straighten up his suit and tie. Wario on the hand was stuck inside the ground with stars flying around his head.

"Now then, I try and make it a rule to not hit a lady unless I have to. So, I am giving you four ladies to the count of three to let go of my treasure or I falcon punch you all into orbit. One, two," warned Mr. S before the would-be thieves let go of the gem bag and Mr. S took it and threw it over his shoulder. Mr. S walked away with bag in hand and looked towards Viridi, "Now then, you said you wanted to talk to me about something right?"

Viridi was scared, "Yes, I wanted you to stop using so much paper when making the long contracts you keep handing out."

"Funny you should say that, because I talked with HQ and they have agreed to use electronic paperwork from now on. Printing out all that paperwork has caused the office supply budget to be incredibly tight so, changes were needed to be made. So long as we don't have anymore uninvited guests, we should have no need for the big stacks of paperwork. Now that that's done, are you going to help clean this mess up? I want to get back to work sometime before 5 today," asked Mr. S.

"Yes, now then," Viridi then summoned some of her forces of nature, "Alright people listen up! I want you to gather up every piece of paper comments you see. We are going to take and recycle all of them, so I want every single piece. Understood?" The forces of nature nodded, "Good now get to it." The forces of nature started picking up all the comments that were scattered all over the manor grounds as quickly as they could. "There, the manor should be clear of comments within the next hour."

"Fantastic, soon I'll be able to get back to work. There's forms that need to be finalized so a newcomer can be officially on the roster," said Mr. S.

"A newcomer? Who is it?" asked Pit.

"Have soon patience you'll find out soon," said Mr. S as he overlooked the cleanup process.

 **AMS: And that's the chapter, and the next chapter is going to be a newcomer reveal. I hope you all are looking forward to it. Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story and any of my other works. Have an awesome day. Bye!**


	24. Mr S: Out of the Job

**Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone to another chapter of Super Smash Bros Ultra. Well, if you don't know already Nintendo has announced a brand new Smash Bros game for the switch. I don't know if it is a new game from scratch or a port of the Wii U game but I know one thing: I have no reason to continue this story now. So consider this my last chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

It was late afternoon at the Smash Manor as every resident of its halls had just finished watching the latest direct from HQ. There were announcements for new games and ports/remakes of old games. The biggest announcement of them all was the announcement of Super Smash Bros on the Switch. To say that everyone was excited was an understatement, tables filled with food and drinks were spilt over and as a result, the smashers had to clean up the mess the had made.

"Alright everyone let's just make sure this place is clean and nothing is stained. Otherwise Mr. S is going to have a conniption fit," said Mario as he was carrying a trash bag.

"Sorry about Mario, we just got carried away. That's all," said Pit as he was washing out any stains in the carpet. "It's just that, I don't get as many games as you and Link. So when I'm in a game, I'm just happy to be in any game these days."

"That's understandable, a lot of smashers here don't get as many games as they used to," said Mario.

"Yeah! I'm still waiting for a new game for over two console generations," yelled Captain Falcon as he took some trash bags out.

Corrin was picking up trash as well before looking up at the scene around her. She then noticed something "Hey, has anyone seen Mr. S? He's usually here for these kinds of things."

"I think he went up to his office. Said something about taking care of something," answered Falco as he picked up more trash.

"OK, thanks," said Corrin as she threw some more trash into the trashcan before heading towards Mr. S's office. She went up the stairs that led to the assistant director's office. As she approached the office she noticed that the door was open and noises were coming out of it. Corrin looked inside and saw Mr. S put things inside of boxes and had also noticed dozens of other boxes. "Are you moving somewhere Mr. S?" asked Corrin.

"Ah, Corrin, didn't hear you come in. Yeah I'm moving in a sense," answered Mr. S.

"To a bigger office? Did you get a promotion or something?" asked Corrin steadily getting worried.

"No, I'm not moving to a bigger office. I'm moving out of the manor," answered Mr. S as he picked up a box and started to head out.

"MOVING OUT OF THE MANOR!? WHY?" yelled Corrin.

"Because of this," said Mr. S handing Corrin a piece of paper.

Corrin took the paper and looked at the title, "Letter of Termination? You're fired?"

"Yeah, HQ sent that right around lunchtime but didn't get a chance to look at it till after the direct. At first I didn't know why they would fire me till the end of the direct and the new Smash Bros announcement, I figured out the reason. Guess they don't need me anymore, so there's no reason for me to stay. I'm leaving so, I guess this is goodbye." Mr. S walked out the door of his old office and started heading towards the stairs.

"But you can't leave. You shouldn't be fired just because a game was announced," said Corrin as she chased after Mr. S. The other Smashers heard the yelling and had rushed over to see what was going on.

"It's out of my hands Corrin. They don't require my services anymore and I can't convince them otherwise," said Mr. S.

"What's going here?" asked Zelda.

"Mr. S has just been fired because of the new Smash Bros game," answered Corrin.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone as they soon broke out into fits of arguments.

"No one told me anything about this. How did you find out about this?" asked Mario.

"I got a letter of termination shortly after the direct ended. So, I'm packing up and leaving. Goodbye everyone," answered Mr. S.

"But there must be some mistake. Nintendo doesn't fire people after a new game is announced. Let's just call HQ and see if we can get this straightened out," said Luigi.

"The letter came from HQ! Face it guys, I'm fired. Besides, I never belonged here anyways. I am a real life person stuck in a world of video games and cartoons. I stick out like a bloody chopped off thumb. I don't belong here, so it's best if I just leave. Good day," said Mr. S as he was about to exit the manor's front door's till he was stopped by Master Hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Master Hand.

"Out to pack my car since you guys fired me," answered Mr. S.

"We didn't fire you. We just gave you a different job. Two new jobs to be more precise. Didn't you get the letter of Transference?" said Master Hand.

"Transference? I only got this Letter of Termination," said Mr. S as he showed Master Hand the letter.

"Let me take a look at that," said Master Hand as he looked at the letter. "Well it is a letter of Termination but you were not supposed to receive any letter like this. We were planning on giving you a new job after the new Smash Bros was announced."

"It that's true then why did he get a letter saying that he's fired?" asked Samus.

"Well both Sakurai and I were busy so I asked Crazy…Hand… to… send… the… letter. Hmm. CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Crazy Hand appeared in a flash and asked, "What do I for you dear brother of mine?"

"When I asked you to send a letter to Mr. S, what was the specific letter I asked you to send?" asked Master Hand.

"Oh yeah, you asked me to send you a Letter of Termination. Right?" asked Crazy Hand.

"No, I asked you to send a Letter of Transference," said Master Hand.

"How on earth did you get termination from transference?" asked Bayonetta.

"I heard the 'T' part, so I can choose the first letter of 'T' was had and it was a Letter of Termination. Whoopsies," answered Crazy Hand.

Everyone just went slack jaw at the response that was given to them. "If I had a face, I would be palming it right about now," said Master Hand.

Mr. S then just lost it and started to attack Crazy Hand, unfortunately it didn't faze the giant hand in the slightest. "What's he so mad about?" asked Crazy Hand.

"You basically gave him a letter that said that he was fired from his job," answered Peach.

"Ah, so that's what termination means. You learn something new every day," said Crazy Hand.

"Then let me give you a dictionary. So I can use it to break all your fingers!" yelled Mr. S as he started biting into Crazy Hand. Master Hand then pluck Mr. S from off of Crazy Hand.

"Calm down Mr. S. I will deal with my brother later. For right now we need to get you introduced to your new job," said Master Hand.

"Very well, what is my new job?" asked Mr. S.

"Well technically it is two jobs. The first is that you are now the official organizer for the SUPER SMASH BROS 10TH ANNIVERSERY TOURNAMENT! You will be in charge of creating the tournament brackets for the event. We plan on hosting the event next summer so you have a little time to get everything ready," said Master Hand.

"Alright! Sounds like fun, and the second job?" asked Mr. S.

"You will be the official conductor for the Super Smash Bros for Switch Hype Train!" said Master Hand.

"OH HELL YEAH! Just get me back to my computer and I can get started right away. Let me put this stuff back in my office," said Mr. S.

"Oh you still don't have an office any more. You have something better. Come with me outside and I'll show you," said Master Hand as he left the front doors. Mr. S put the box down and followed with the Smashers following as well. They followed Master Hand till he stopped to address the crowd.

"Allow me to present: The Super Smash Bros Hype Train!" said Master Hand as he presented a train with an engine with smash ball colors and several train cars with a caboose at its end. "It has an engine that runs on pure hype and can run for a few days before needing to stop. A living space car for Mr. S to live inside, a dedicated kitchen car, two passenger cars to transport every smasher in the manor, a few sleeping cars for those long trips, a dance hall car, a dining car, a recreation car, and a storage car in addition to the caboose can be used for extra storage."

"It's beautiful and you even got a 4-6-0 Hall class locomotive," said Mr. S. "It even looks brand new."

"I take it that that's a good thing?" asked Rosalina.

"Oh it is. The 4-6-0 Hall class locomotive is the same engine that is used for the Hogwarts express in the _Harry Potter_ series. I'm driving the Hogwarts Express," cried Mr. S on the verge of tears.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you approve. You will be driving this train throughout the Nintendo worlds and beyond let everyone know about the tournament and inviting special guests to the event as news is announced for the new Smash Bros game," said Master Hand.

"So that means Mr. S is leaving but he's not leaving for good and he'll be coming back. This is wonderful! Oh, I'm so happy you're not leaving Mr. S," said Corrin as she hugged Mr. S causing him to blush.

"I'm happy to hear that Corrin, but let's get something straight first. I am done with this whole 'Mr. S' business, I'm not you guys' boss anymore. From now on, just call me AMS," said AMS.

"AMS? Really?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"Yes, AMS. I still want to keep my real name a secret but I want to give you guys a better name than 'Mr. S' so, yeah I'm sticking with AMS," answered AMS.

"I think it suits you. Does it mean anything?" asked Lucina.

"It stands for Amazing Maniac Super-naturalist," answered AMS.

"Whoa, cool acronym," said Pit.

"Thanks, now then I need to get to work and start driving this train. So, let me at the engine controls already," said AMS before he was stopped by Master Hand.

"Hold it, one last thing before you do. I need to give you something," said Master Hand as he produces a conductor's cap out of thin air. The hat was tall and was design with horizontal stripes made with all the colors of the rainbow, each color stripe had a different design within it. Above the brim was a smash ball button. "You need your conductor's hat."

"Thank you," said AMS as he took the hat. As soon as AMS put on the hat, streams of bright rainbow ink started to swirl around AMS. "What's going on?" asked AMS as his entire body was cover in colorful ink.

The smashers were about to try and help AMS but Master Hand stopped them, "There is nothing to worry about. Just give it a moment."

Soon a bright flash of light emitted from AMS, blinding every one. When the light died down they soon saw what happened to AMS. He had changed from a live action young man to an animated young man, his red beard was short and nicely trimmed, he wore a black and white heavy rain coat, an orange light collared shirt, blue jean pants, and worn down brown shoes.

"I'm…I'm…I'm animated," was all AMS could say.

"Yeah you are," said Master Hand. "You are now a full video game avatar. You said that you stuck out like a bleeding thumb so I thought I'd help you fit in more. What do you think?"

"I like it, especially with having less fat now and more muscle. I'm still a hefty guy but it is a muscle kind of hefty. Can't wait to see what other changes this new body has," said AMS.

"Well for starters, you now have the powers of every character of every video game you have ever played," said Master Hand.

"Really? Hmm, let's test that shall we," said AMS as he jumped like Mario, ran around like Sonic, and then turned him arm into Samus's arm cannon. "Ok, this is awesome."

"Glad you like it. Now, your train awaits," said Master Hand.

AMS then went over to the train engine and hopped aboard, "Now let's see what this thing can do." AMS looked at the controls and saw they were modified for today's trains, but then he noticed something. "Hey, where are the train tracks?"

"Train tracks? The Hype Train doesn't need tracks; it makes its own tracks. You just need to steer it in the right direction. I suggest just flying around above town till you get used to the controls," answered Master Hand.

"A flying train, even better. OK, let's set this to general hype and get this dragon flying," said AMS as he pressed buttons, the engine roared to life and slowly started moving forward, gaining speed till it left the ground and into the air. AMS took it easy, just cruising through the air blowing the whistle every once and a while. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." AMS then noticed a letter envelope with the smash symbol on it. AMS took the letter and opened it, after reading it he only smile and said, "Oh yeah, this is going to be real fun." AMS then increased the train's speed and blasted through the sky forming the smash symbol in the sky.

 **AMS Drives the Hype Train!**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Got ya! There is now way I'm ending things now. We have less than a year before the new smash bros and I'll be a monkey's uncle before I miss out on this. So, from now on, every time a character is revealed for the new Smash game, we will celebrate it with that character busting a move on the hype train. Also, like I said I will be writing a special tournament arc in celebration for the 10** **th** **anniversary of Super Smash Bros. Below is a list of characters I would put in my own smash game. I don't expect all these characters to make it but I'm expecting a good chunk. Hope you all enjoy my choices.**

 **Mario**

 **Luigi**

 **Princess Peach**

 **Bowser**

 **Yoshi**

 **Rosalina and Luma**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Wario**

 **Mr. Game and Watch**

 **Donkey Kong**

 **Diddy Kong**

 **Link**

 **Zelda**

 **Sheik**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Toon Link**

 **Samus**

 **Zero Suit Samus**

 **Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Marth**

 **Ike**

 **Robin**

 **Lucina**

 **Kirby**

 **King Dedede**

 **Meta Knight**

 **Little Mac**

 **Fox**

 **Falco (New Final Smash)**

 **Pikachu**

 **Charizard**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Squirtle**

 **Lucario**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Greninja**

 **Duck Hunt Dog**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Ness**

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Villager**

 **Olimar and Pikmin**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Shulk**

 **Pacman**

 **Mega Man**

 **Sonic**

 **Mii Fighters**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Ryu**

 **Cloud**

 **Snake**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Corrin**

 **Young Link**

 **Pichu**

 **Dr. Mario**

 **Roy**

 **Lucas**

 **Wolf**

 **Earthworm Jim**

 **Shantae**

 **Risky Boots**

 **Vaporeon**

 **Banjo and Kazooie**

 **Bomber Man**

 **Inkling**

 **King K. Rool**

 **Shovel Knight**

 **Rayman**

 **Issac**

 **Dixie Kong**

 **Paper Mario**

 **Waluigi**

 **Wonder Red (Wonderful 101)**

 **Bandana Dee**

 **Klonoa**

 **Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Captain N**

 **Ray MK III (Custom Robo)**

 **Princess Daisy**

 **Chibi-Robo**

 **Impa**

 **Geno**

 **Krystal**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Rundas (Metroid)**

 **Lyoyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

 **Mike Jones (Star Tropics)**

 **Sceptile**

 **Blaziken**

 **Meowth**

 **Hawlucha**

 **Zoroark**

 **Quilava**

 **Harmoknight**

 **Crono (Chrono Trigger)**

 **Professor Layton**

 **Phoenix Wright**

 **Amaterasu (Okami)**

 **Henry Fleming (Code Name Steam)**

 **Lilac (Freedom Planet)**

 **Saki Amamiya**

 **Lana**

 **Linkle**

 **Rash (Battletoads)**

 **Kat and Ana**

 **Magnus**

 **Phosphora**

 **Segata Sanshiro**

 **Mii Spellcaster**

 **Spring Man (ARMS)**

 **Classic Sonic**

 **Captain Toad**

 **Aymui Tachibana (Famicon Detective)**

 **Fiora (Xenoblade)**

 **Tetra**

 **Gooey**

 **Tails**

 **Knuckles**

 **Sticks the Badger**

 **Kumatora (Mother 3)**

 **Gardevior**

 **Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

 **Sami (Advance Wars)**

 **Azura (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 **Chun-Li**

 **Kamek**

 **Monster Hunter (Male/Female)**

 **Zero (Megaman X)**

 **Viridi (Kid Icarus Uprising)**

 **Prince Fluff (Kirby's Epis Yarn)**

 **Wart (Super Mario Bros 2)**

 **Pokémon Trainer 2 (Piplup/Servine/Delphox/Tapu Koko)**

 **Decidueye (Pokemon)**

 **Arcade Bunny**

 **Tethu/Tethi (Ever Oasis)**

 **Min Min (ARMS)**

 **Travis Touchdown**

 **Plague Knight**

 **Tron Bonne**

 **Rex and Pyra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)**

 **Takamaru**

 **Crash Bandicoot**

 **AMS**


	25. Author's Note: Finale and Goodbye

**Author's Note: Finale and Goodbye**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Hello everyone. I know it's been a while but I wanted to say something before I officially call this story complete.**

 **I wanted to thank you all for reading my story.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did. I had so many ideas and stories I wanted to tell in this story but, with life and other things, I didn't have the time to do them.**

 **I had some great ideas that I shared and many ideas I wish I could share, but for now, those ideas are on the shelve.**

 **To everyone who has ever read this story: Thank you. You guys have made this my most read story I have ever wrote for the site. I may never know if you liked it or hated it but at the very least you read my story.**

 **To everyone who has ever left a review: Thank you. Reading all of the reviews put a smile on my face seeing your ideas and what you guys thought about each chapter.**

 **To all those who put this story on their favorites list: Thank you. This let me know that you loved my writings and I hope you guys enjoy any future stories that I write for this site.**

 **To all those who followed this story: Thank you. You guys let me know that you would wait for a new chapter and that you wouldn't want to miss it. I hope I gave you guys a fantastic read and I hope my future projects will be just as good if not better than this.**

 **Thank you all for reading my story.**

 **I hope to see you all again someday.**

 **Goodbye.**


End file.
